Simply Triplets
by PonyGrim
Summary: The Shinpitekina triplets are the newest scholarship students of Ouran accepted in the middle of the year. These aren't normal teenagers of course, there's something off about them. Kyoya's computers crashes when he tries to look them up and they cleverly dodge nosy questions. But there are mysterious attacks on each host, do these new students have something to do with it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters, only T,Z, and C!**

Prologue:

Rain pattered on the windows of a small apartment in America. The apartment was dark, the lightbulbs cold and occupants asleep. Quietly, ever so quietly something slinked in the shadows and slipped into the living room where a blanket was draped over a sleeping body on the couch. A figure crept up upon the sleeping figure and slipped out a knife from their sleeve, the shadows hiding their face. They raised their arm up slightly and readied to bring it down.

Something whizzed in the air and hit the wall a millimeter away from where the shadow hidden figure's head was. It struck the wall deeply lodged into it making a thud. The shadowed figure didn't hesitate and turned and jumped out the window only a three feet away. They landed in the alleyway next to the apartment complex and ran.

Another figure stepped out of the corner of the apartment and looked calmly out of the window down at the running figure, they walked back to the wall and pulled their knife out and went back to the window. The figure from the couch rose and sat up, looking to the figure at the broken window. "You didn't have to cut it so close Coal." The figure complained, "Not to mention the way that guy escaped, no class at all!"

The figure at the window who was referred to as Coal smirked, "Get up, Theo won't be so happy if he comes back here to still find us chatting Zach." Coal put one foot up on the window sill then without hesitation, jumped out. Zach sighed, "These guys these days . . ." Zach got up and quickly turned and ran towards the window and jumped out following Coal.

...

The three of them stood in the alleyway bellow the broken window for a while, letting their "prey" get a head start. There was a chilling silence between the, as they stood in the rain, they had pushed their wet hair out of their face to reveal three different set of eyes matching coloured streaks in their hair. Blue with blue, red with red, and green with green. They looked at each other then without a word they took off from the scene. The one with the blue streak jumping up taking the sky route while the green streaked one walked casually back, and the red backed into the shadows leaving the others to meet him at the trap. The red one blended in with the area mocking the wind and rain, using them as a cloak. The blue climbed nimbly on the buildings and rooftops. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning causing his grip to slip from the rooftop. Quickly he grabbed onto a window cursing himself for being caught off guard by the lightning. There was another flash and he heard a scream, he looked up to see it was a little girl's room, the girl was screaming at him. "MOTHER! FATHER! THERE'S A MONSTER AT MY WINDOW!"

The two parents burst into the room with frying pans and a baseball bat, but when they went to the window they saw only rain. They calmed the girl down and dismissed it as a trick of the storm before returning to bed. "_Monster__!_" The little girl's scream rang out in the his head, "_Monsters . . . Are we monsters?"_

The figure skidded around the corner narrowly dodging another knife. "_Shit,_" he thought to himself, "_Why'd they have to put me on this job?! They said it would be easy, why didn't they-_" His thoughts were quickly cut short when a new figure fell from the sky before him, landing in a kneeling position. They lifted their head up, their eyes glinting a dangerous sapphire blue. The new figure pulled their hand back then swiftly moved it forward like a wave, darts flashed in the strike of lightning. He turned and ran back praying that he would make it out of the alley before the other figure caught up to he neared the exit his hopes dropped like a stone as another flash of lightning showed the outline of the previous figure. He looked back to see the figure walking up to him slowly and back to see the other doing the same, he was doomed. His heart pounded, this is how he would end, this was it. A small prick in this left arm suddenly screamed for attention to which revealed a small dart in his arm. Due to the new information of a dart in his arm his vision blurred and he leaned against the wall. The rain was thinning and he looked up to see the two figures looking down upon him, their jet black hair set in the same style. They were almost identical except for the eyes and coloured streaks running through their parted hair. The one who followed him out of the apartment had glowing blood red eyes with a crimson red streak while the newer figure had sapphire blue eyes and navy blue streak. They stood over him waiting, "_Waiting for what?_" he thought. Another similar figure dropped straight in front of him, if he wasn't already blacking out he was sure he would've jumped. The new figure was no different from them only sporting emerald green eyes and evergreen streak in his hair. "_Oh . . . that was what they were waiting for,_" he thought distantly as he slipped into the darkness.

...

The three figures returned to the apartment. When they opened the door they found the window repaired and hole in the wall nonexistent. They moved to the kitchen where they prepared teas, Coal choosing apple cinnamon, Zach taking mint, and the last figure taking jasmine. Coal jumped onto the counter and sipped his tea then pulled out a chocolate pocky and nibbled on it making it look like a cigarette when he stopped while Zach took a chair and sat on it backwards facing Coal. "He gave a nice chase didn't he Theo?" Zach finally spoke as he finished pouring the sugar bowl into his cup and chewed on a white sugar cube.

Theo scowled as he still prepared his jasmine tea, "Don't act so casual, that was the 5th attack on you this week, _Zach_!" He took out a peppermint stick and stirred his tea for a moment before sticking it in his mouth.

Coal nodded, "Yeah this week they've been laying pretty low, I mean only 7 attacks on Theo, 11 on me, and 5 on Zach. They're up to something, I can feel it." Theo finished preparing his tea and leaned against the wall staring into his cup intently.

"What's up with the tea Theo? You reading the leaves again?" Zach joked.

"Wow you must be nervous, you're starting to try to tell jokes again." Theo remarked coldly.

Zach's features hardened, "Fine, I'm nervous! I admit it!" he growled, "This is lower than last time, that attempt was clearly to rustle our leaves. Come on, they were sending us a newbie! They're up to something big, bigger than last time." Silence settled in the apartment, each of them intently interested in their tea.

Coal looked up, "I forgot, we're moving in three days to Japan." his voice was a calm as it could be, as if this was a normal everyday activity.

Theo stiffened and choked on his tea, "What?" he spat out.

Zach sighed still slightly tensed from the news, "You could've told us earlier you know Coal."

Theo finally recovered from choking on tea shook his head, "Kay, what's our story, where are we staying, and what are we doing?"

Coal produced three envelopes. "We are attending Ouran Academy, a private highschool for big and rich families in Japan. Of course we'll be going as Art scholarship students. There has recently been an increase in magic energy in the school and we're there to make sure we recruit them before the Shadow Legion does."

Theo nodded, "Will we be going as the Black Angels or normal students?" he asked.

"Seeing that we're going as scholarship students I'm guessing normal students," Zach answered, making sure to stick his tongue out at Theo. Theo returned with a death glare.

Coal nodded choosing to ignore his siblings, "We'll be occupying another apartment in the same complex as the other newest scholarship student attending Ouran."

"Well there's a plus, we'll have better luck recruiting them if we're closer. Seeing that they'll be neighbors and a fellow scholarship student it'll probably be slightly easier to get them to join us." Zach reasoned.

Theo downed the last of his tea, "I'm turning in, if we're moving to Japan in three days we better rest." As Theo settled into bed thoughts swam everywhere, a single thought replaying over and over in his head. "_Ouran be ready for all of Hell to break out, the Black Angels are coming."__  
_

...

**A/N: Okay so Black Angels (real creative right? XD) you'll find out about later. I won't be able to update for a few days because I'll be on a school trip, sorry. Please review, favourite, and follow (that is if you actually want to and like the story)! Thanks! Also you sending me some of your OCs would be nice please, I will most likely use them later on. Thanks again!**

**~ The Insane One**

**P.S.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LIKE MEH REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 1: Casual Sundays

**Hey so I'm finally updating! Yay! Thanks for those who were patient enough to wait while I was on my week-long trip. **

**Zach: It's about time! What do you think you were doing!? Leaving me stuck here in the story with Theo?! HE TRIED TO KILL MEH!**

**Theo: No I didn't, I was simply getting a bug that was on your face while you were sleeping**

**Coal: With a chainsaw naturally *rolls eyes* honestly I'm not sure what to do with you both**

**Theo: Hey isn't there a reason that The Insane One put us here?**

**Me: *sweatdrop* You're here to say the disclaimer . . .**

**Zach: I've got it! We're here for the disclaimer!**

**Theo: *hits him in the head with a brick* YOU IDIOT! **

**Coal: *sigh* The Insane One or PonyGrim doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any music that might be featured in the story. She only owns the Shinpitekina "family" and friends. *pries Theo off Zach***

**Zach: You know that sounds SO wrong owning people . . .**

**Theo: *sweatdrop* How are we related again?**

**Coal's POV:**

_He opened his eyes to the blinding light filling the old cell revealing the water dripping down in the corner and the mildew and mold growing on the walls. Sharp smart footsteps approached and the bittersweet scent of roses grew stronger with each passing step. But he didn't bother to look up to the visitor, he already knew who it was. His silvery white hair was dirtied to a cruel sooty grey and the moist host air made the tattered clothes stick to my beaten and dirt coated body. The rusted iron chains that bound his ankles and wrists cut into his flesh and made his limbs scream for mercy. He didn't cry out as he was dragged forward and forced as far as the chains would permit as they bit into his skin letting the red liquid accompany the dripping sound of the water. A rough voice barked a command at him but he paid it no notice, swiftly there was a sharp slap following it. Another voice spoke to the rougher one, it was colder and educated, chiding the rougher one even though it was easily younger. The younger voice kept on speaking as the owner forced his eyes up to meet a pair of deep hard violet eyes. They burned as the voice spoke softly to him, almost in a caring matter._

He opened his eyes with a small gasp. Coal laid there on a mat he had set up to serve as a bed earlier when he moved into the room. The sickening scent of roses still lingered as I breathed heavily. "_Just a dream . . . it was just a dream_" he reassured himself as he ran a hand through his hair. It was slick with sweat from the dream. Coal sighed and finally raised his eyes to a worried knock at my door. Quickly he regained a false cloak and calmed his breathing before opening my bedroom door. It was Theo, of course, he was the one who shared a wall with him after all.

He looked disheveled, his form loose and sloppy, his breathing wild and quick, his face unmasked and showed his emotions of pain and worry as his eyes revealed anger and strength. "Coal are you al-"

"Theo your form, you're out of place," Coal interrupted, "I thought you were trained better, or perhaps it was the fault of the student."

Theo paused then dipped his head, "You're right, I'm out of line and foolish. Memories will do that though and I find that my will isn't as strong as we thought it was." He gave me a short nod then returned to his room. I listened to the footsteps, smart and clear, but softer and trained as well. There was a pause before Theo entered his own bedroom, he waited for any last exchange of words. There were none and Coal allowed myself a morning for peace after showering, knowing that Theo was waiting for me. He chewed on another pocky stick for a while thinking to himself.

"_As I was waiting for another._"

**Theo's POV:**

I returned to my room after confronting Coal on his nightmares again, I waited for the return of his heavy breathing but was only greeting by a the sound of running water. I sighed, we had all been experiencing the nightmares every now and then but Coal had always had them the most by far, and both Zach and I could tell they were always much worse than our own. "_Then again,_" I thought to myself, "_Zach is really the one to blame for that._" I listened to the sound of running water and quickly picked out the calming breathes of the Zach as he slept on peacefully. "_Of course he wouldn't wake up_." I thought bitterly._  
_

The run of water stop and for a moment there was just me and the damn sound of Zach sleeping. I finally got up and walked to the wall I shared with him. On the wall rested an array of specialized darts from different styles and sizes pinned on a wavy blue silk. On either sides were two mirror banners both constructed from blue fabrics with the words _sharp_ and _awareness_ in silver on a banner. I looked about the room, I had designed it to mock the calmness and beauty of water, as well as the dangerous tone hiding in the liquid. Pieces of broken glass and mirrors hung suspended from the ceiling giving off the appearance of it floating, designed in such a way as a spider's web. Only careful maneuver and knowledge would allow one to slip into the room without stirring the pieces and tangling the strings. So it served the purpose it was created for, a simple trap in the form of "modern art".

Suddenly Zach's breathing quickened and I knew he was awake. Out of all of us he was always the one who seemed to annoy me the most. Even the youngest of our "family" didn't strike the cords he did. Not only that it was the things he did all those years ago, wither it was when they were 7 or when they were 13. Zach was the only who dared do what he did and somebody would make sure he paid.

"_I__ would promise it._"

**Zach's POV:**

I woke suddenly from my own nightmare. I knew the others would have their owns the same nights as mine, only theirs were worse, as were their punishments and tortures the years before. I heard the calmed breathing of Coal and the annoyed thoughts from Theo. Ever since then I've been able to sense those thoughts from Theo, when he was thinking about me. Coal was unreadable, but Theo was a book ready and open. Another charming ability given to me from my early years some could say. I touched my hair, it was damp with sweat from the dream, nothing like Theo's or Coal's when they woke up. I forced myself up out of the room and to the shared bathroom. After taking a quick shower I headed for the mirror.

There was no need really, cold dark grey eyes stared back at me as I gazed in the mirror. They were Coal's eyes, Theo's eyes, my eyes. Just as our eyes were the same our hair was as well, a silvery white colour that shone like molten silver if brushed to an extent, the only different being the coloured streaks that shared the same places. Each streak we were born with, though some would say "blessed" we triplets preferred "cursed". The streaks not only discribing the personalities but also the powers. My own being green (evergreen green of course), while Coal donned the colour red (A wonderfully horrid blood red), while Theo sported blue (navy blue naturally). "_Wonderful isn't it? Green, red, blue, my those colours do seem to repeat themselves in our 'family'"_ I thought to myself. I took out a white sugar cube and sucked on it for a while before grinding the rest of it against my teeth.

There was an open and close of doors, Theo's I suspected. There was the boiling of water, the clink of the spoon against a mug, the returning steps as the feet follow the trail back to the room. The wave of Theo's despise strengthened for a moment then died down as he regained control of his feelings. There was nothing more, eldest of the three of them yet kicked down to the bottom of command because of something that happened only a few years ago. It was bittersweet, watching as Coal gained control and the weight shift to his shoulders, and seeing his power taken away. There was no respect in his team so how could he be trusted to pilot it?It was as simple as that, no official council from the rest of the "family" was needed and he was demoted. But he would rise again, from the ashes of the hatred and he would once again regain his power.

"_And nobody will be left, to stop me._"

**Third Person's POV:**

The sun was setting when all three of the triplets stepped out of their rooms. They didn't exchange any information on their day and silently started an evening routine. Zach set the table as Theo cleaned the silverware and Coal cooked the meal. The stretch of silence continued as they set down shallow dishes of fish stew, cooked with onions, kale, carrots, and potatoes, set in a savory tomato base. There was no compliments to Coal for his cooking or any to Theo for the well polished silver that put diamonds the shame. Finally as the end of the meal neared a conversation started.

Zach leaned back on his chair after eating the rest of the stew from his plate. "So . . . anything we need to go over?"

Theo scowled at him, "Why is it that whenever you're nervous you have to start acting this way?" He bit down hard on his peppermint stick letting out a loud crack.

"What way? You said that I'm practically as annoying when I'm nervous as when I'm calm," Zach shot back, momentarily unafraid of his younger brother.

"You are. What I mean is that you start acting like you're not afraid of anything and don't have a care in the world, you start laughing and joking around like you're actually free," Theo spat, "But we all know the truth, and whatever we do we can't escape it."

"If that was true then we would actually say a prayer before our meals and go to service on Sundays," Coal cut in, "But we don't, and until then it's not true."

Zach waved him off, "Why are you two both so serious all the time?"

"Funny you're the one saying this when you're the eldest out of all of us here," Theo jabbed, "Then again, somebody in the team actually has to take the task that you're unwilling to accept."

"Now now. We have to get into character if we're ever going to be able to stay here long enough to find the one we're looking for. The mission is to simply get locate the magical being in Ouran and promise them a spot in our ranks, nothing more." Coal lifted his head up to his siblings, "So naturally we'll act as normal as we know. We're going there on an Arts scholarship, doesn't mater what kind we'll be able to pass as any. Though I suggest we keep our music turned down low, we wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention unless necessary." He stood up and went to the window, "I'll leave yourselves to decide your own appropriate characters. Good night, we have school tomorrow so you should turn in soon." Without another word he left his elder and younger brothers to clean up.

Zach looked up to Theo smiling, "Well you heard him, best we clean up soon so we can get to bed!" he chirped happily. Theo shot him a look of distain before rising and collecting the silverware and plates while Zach took the glasses and table. Before long they were finished and the apartment looked as it did before they stepped out of their rooms. Theo left as quickly as he could leaving Zach to turn off the lights. He sighed, there were no good-nights and sleep dreams.

Not anymore.

**OKAY! Sooooooooooooooooo? I hope you guys enjoyed the writing, it's a bit differently styled from the first chapter (but then again I wrote that at 2 in the morning when I only had 7 hours of sleep for the entire week [don't ask, all of PonyGrim has sleeping problems]) R&R please I really love my reviews!**

**~The Insane One**

**P.S.**

**Umm . . . just a little background knowledge. I'm thinking that the Shinpitekina Triplets might have some personality disorder or something, they drastically change character so I'll need to find a way to go about it . .. if you have any ideas PM me (please address it to The Insane One) or comment it in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting Roses

**'ello! For those who actually read my story when I first posted and was keeping track of my updates this is a treat! Yes yes I'm updating again on the same day, how dreadfully sad isn't it?**

**Zach: ?**

**Theo: *sighs* Well it looks like we'll be moving along with the story shortly, in the meantim-HEY! WHERE'S COAL?!**

**Me: Oh . . . he had some unfinished business to take care of. Just a contract between us regarding the story, non of your concern**

**Zach: Hey! How come Coal gets the special treatment?!**

**Theo: 'Cause he was The Insane One's first OC, therefore the most important and complicated.**

**Zach: Oh . . . THEN WHAT AM I?!**

**Me: *cross popping thingy and points at Zach making him jump* ****_You, _****Zach is my third created OC . . . technically**

**Zach: Technically? Wait what do you mean by tha-**

**Theo: And ****_I_**** was the second!**

**Me: My my we're gotten sidetracked, looks like I'll be doing the disclaimer this time. The Insane One or PonyGrim don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any music that may be featured in this story. I only own the Shinpitekina "family" and friends. Also just to be clear, all of the Shinpitekina Triplets's hair is styled in the same way (the picture for the story is similar, just the hair is long enough and parted so it covers the right eye and grows down to the chin, silvery-white with a coloured streak on the parted side) Coal's streak is a dark-blood-scarlet-red, Theo's streak is dark-icy-clear-sky-blue, and Zach's is dark-evergreen-green. All of them have smoky dark grey eyes . . . (to some extent)**

**Theo's POV:**

He adjusted his hat over his silvery white hair. Like his elder brothers they wore a plain black baseball cap with the front crown panels being white, tucking in the last of his blue hair underneath. They had moved it especially to hide their hair and its colour and their right eye. Theo walked out of the bathroom to the living room where Coal and Zach were waiting.

To anybody else they would've thought they walked into a mirror fun-house like at a carnival. A thin jacket fashioned to mock the appearance of an open white button-up collared shirt over a plain black T-shirt, worn blue jeans that opened up near the bottom worn at the knees that one could easily tear it with their own hands, and black and white converses. Each of the twins wore glasses each in their own chosen colour, Coal having red, Theo having blue, and himself having green. The jacket's collar was high enough to hide the black choker each of them wore, each with a different gem, a ruby for Coal, emerald for Zach, and sapphire for himself. Accompanying the chokers were silver rings on each right hand of the triplets, again the gems were displayed only in different sequences. The ring was a simple band like a wedding ring with three small gems in each ring. Coal's going sapphire, ruby, emerald. Zach's going ruby, emerald, sapphire. And his own going emerald, sapphire, ruby. Of course they turned the rings around so it showed only a plain silver band.

They spoke no words as they walked, just as they spoke no words when they left with the only noise of Coal taking out a new pocky for the walk. As they walked to the school he could feel the questioning and flirty eyes on them. "_Truly,_" Theo thought, "_it is a mystery how humans look at another of their own like a meal or zoo attraction._" Suddenly out of no where a little girl came running out of the an alley quickly followed by an older girl. People quickly jumped out of the way as the two weaved past the barrels and cars. They passed the three of them without hesitation, no differently than they had passed the others. But the scent, it was the vile scent that made them sure of it. Theo paused in step letting Zach and Coal walk ahead of him, then he turned, and ran.

The vile scent grew stronger as he grew farther and farther away from his siblings. He turned into an alleyway where a sickening wave of the scent overcame him, the scent of roses. "Well, lookie whose here boys," a voice crackled. A figure came out of the foggy scent followed by at least a dozen behind him, Theo didn't bother to looked around the way he came. "My it's been some time since we've last seen each other hasn't it? A few years at least," the voice droned on about old friends.

"_Insulting, the damn bastard has the nerve to mock me again_," Theo lifted his eyes evenly to the figure and spat out the needle thin remains of his peppermint stick. "Enough," he hissed, interrupting the figure. "If you don't mind I have things to do places to be, so, let's make this quick."

The figure was stunned for a moment before a smile that put the Cheshire cat to shame appeared, "Of course . . . dear _Theo_."

**Zach's POV:**

He felt the walls of comfort from his siblings fall away. Precisely five minutes after Theo stopped Coal's presence disappeared and he was walking alone. Suddenly he the whiff of roses came his way. The sticky sweet feel of the sugar cubes lingered in his mouth as he walked and the scent grew. It was so unexpected, so trivial, so incredibly normal that any other of the Shinpitekina "family" would easily dismiss it. That is the other Shinpitekinas other than Coal, Theo, and himself. Even the Shinpitekina who were trained in battle to suspect anything and everybody would pass it off as a florist, but not him, nor Theo, or Coal. Never Coal.

He looked around for a source knowing that he would find one. People around him carried on their normal business as he scanned the crowd for the scent. He pretended to dismiss it and walked on. No more than three minutes after his continued on the scent drifted his way again, only strong. Taking a chance he suddenly burst into a sprint and through alleys. The scent hunted and haunted him, following him everywhere, reminding him. But he wouldn't give it up, not yet.

**Coal's POV:**

_That scent, that vile, sickening, repulsive scent._

The scent rolled over him like a wave, it was nauseating almost enough to force his bile up. Instead he sighed and after a while suddenly stopped walking like Theo had done leaving Zach to walk ahead as if unaware. He ran right, straight into an alleyway, taking the twists and turns of the city, waiting for the scent to overcome him to a point he wanted to drop down dead. It didn't. It never came.

"_Darn you,_" Coal thought viciously, "_How exactly about are you going playing this game you bastard?_"

***********************************************************~ Time Skip ~*************************************************************

He approached the school. *sweatdrop* "_It's pink,_" he thought, "_who makes a school pink?_" A pair of chatting girls in matching yellow outfits passed by carelessly. "_Da Hell?_" Coal stared at them as they walked pass him. "_I dare say those are the school's female uniforms . . ._"

"Shit those things are ugly! They're like a yellow marshmallow when you put them in the microwave!" Coal turned to see Theo there gawking at the school and the dresses, "And who in their damn mind would make the entire fricking school _pink_?! PINK OF ALL COLOURS!" Theo raged.

He couldn't help but sigh. "Theo please, others can easily hear us and that's not very polite. Really why are you the one with such a foul mouth?"

Another group of girls in the same dresses as before walked pass them, he smacked Theo in the head lightly. "If this was the character you choose for this assignment then you'll need to rethink it later." he muttered to his brother.

Theo rubbed his head, "Alright, alright have it your way. Just thought it would be a nice way to spice it up this time . . ." He rolled his eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" Theo looked up in surprise to see that the group of girls had stopped and was standing before him. She blushed at his stare, "I-I was just wondering if the both of you were visiting Ouran Academy." the girls behind her giggled. Coal tried everything in his power not to roll his eyes and walk away from the idiot girls.

"We are in-fact going to attend Ouran Academy this year, we'll be starting today." He stepped in, he noticed the girl's faces turned a deeper shade of red as they glanced between him and Theo.

"W-w-well, that's wonderful. I-i-it's going to be interesting to have another pair of twins attending Ouran." another girl spoke up. The girls behind her nodded shyly in agreement.

"Twins? Oh I hope you don't really hate me that much Theo!" Theo groaned and turned to see Zach leaning against the wall a few feet from them.

"What took you so long? You're late," Coal deadpanned. He looked over to the group of girls who were blushing as red as tomatoes and in some cases, having major nose bleeds. "_Welcome to Japan, the land of great nose bleeds._" he thought bitterly.

**Okay thanks for reading! Please review, favourite, and follow!**

**Zach: So what did you mean when you said I was "technically" the 3rd OC of yours?**

**Theo: *whacks him on the head with a crowbar* BAD ZACH! GO BACK TO THE KITCHEN AND SET THE TABLE! THIS IS NO TIME FOR SILLY QUESTIONS!**

**Zach: But-**

**The: NOW!**

**Coal: You know you could be nicer to him**

**Theo: He deserves it, that was over something petty. You know it's much worst, the reason I despise him so. Oh but I'm getting ahead and tantalizing the readers!**

**Coal: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Theo: *shrug* We do it all the times in anime anyway though, not to mention our habit of making things appear out of thin air**

**Me: . . . BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Random Director: CUT! THAT'S A WRAP EVERYBODY!**

**Me: I'm just this bored . . . and insane. Hence my title, perhaps I should make a fanfiction on the PonyGrim members in the Host Club! I'M GOING TO DO IT! * evil laugh * THIS WILL BE CHAOTIC!**

**Coal: *sweatdrop* 0 . o she's gone over the edge**

**Theo: *sweatdrop* o . 0 all nuts and bolts now, completely lost her marbles**

**Zach: *sweatsrop* 0 . 0 she's insane**


	4. Chapter 3: HOLY SMOKING LAPTOPS!

**Hey people sorry about my short chapters and boring story plot (which must be the reason nobody has reviewed this story yet!) Also, sorry about the last part at the end of the 2nd chapter, I was still awake at midnight so . . . yeah I guess you could say I was insane (even better! I put a TON of caramel syrup in meh hot cocoa so I was totally sugar hyper!) Infact I'm doing the very same thing at this moment while I'm writing! BACK TO YOU ZACH!**

**Zach's POV:**

He sighed, after finally getting the girls' noses to stop spewing out blood they managed to get directions to the headmaster's office. They were briefly told a bit about the school and main rules, all unneeded formalities. He remembered something about some club his son started and that three of the members would be in their class, one of them being the other scholarship student.

He looked around slightly annoyed. He had been separated from Coal and Theo after a wave of squealing girls swept past them in an already crowded hallway. "_Something about a club in the music room and a new member?_" He shook the thought off, it wasn't going to help him find his brothers. He took out a white sugar cube and crunched on it as he walked.

"Excuse me?" He stopped and turned to meet a small brunette dressed in the school's male uniform. He blinked, why was this girl wearing a males uniform?

"_Then again, I can't say I wouldn't do the same if I had the choice. At least the male's uniform is more bearable than the female,_" he thought and swallowed the rest of the cube, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were lost, you don't look like you know your way around," Zach studied the brunette carefully for a second. It was obvious this girl was very down-to-earth and blunt. Judging that she was the only one who wore the girl's uniform and the intelligence of the other girls int he school were as low as he had ever come by, Zach guessed that the other girls had no knowledge of this girl's real gender. She seemed confident and should stand her own ground in a debate, using this information he predicted her to find her real gender unimportant.

Deciding to play differently than the rebel type he had planned last night he answered with a dumbfounded expression. "Uh, yes. I'm trying to find my class, you see I'm new here and the school seems so big . . ." he trailed off for a moment then lifted his head up as if remembering her, "Anyway! I'm trying to find the first year class 1-A, could you help me?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly, Zach suspected it to be a normal reaction. A cute reaction he would admit, one that would send girls or boys head over heels. Zach made quick note of this. "I can help, I'm actually heading to that class right now."

Zach bowed, "Thank you . . ." he trailed off remembering he didn't know the girl's name.

"Haruhi Fujioka," the girl filled in.

"_Haruhi, that's a girl's name. Therefore this confirms Fujioka is a female student attending Ouran as a male,_"

"Zach Shinpitekina,"

**Coal's POV:**

Theo was fuming next to him as they walked down the hallways. "_Probably about Zach, the girls at this school are so stupid they need to travel in groups to survive, Almost like schools of fishes._" Coal thought, "_Though I wouldn't be surprised if it was about the colour of the school itself, that or the wide eyed students here._" Ever since they had entered the school Coal had noticed obvious stares from the other students. "_Damn rich people don't have the dignity to try to stare secretly,_" He reached into his pocket for another pocky to find it empty, "_Damn it, probably was washed away with the way of fangirls . . . Maybe I could get a peppermint stick from Theo?_" He glanced at Theo was was just finishing his sweet with a viciously annoyed look on his face, "_Forget it, I'm not going to die today,_"_  
_

Suddenly two figures knocked him and Theo to the ground, "Kaoru? Kaoru! Are you alright?!" he heard a voice shout, it was a deep, male, mischievious, and a good deal worried.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" another voice asked, this one was a tad softer, gentler, also male, and frantically trying to calm the owner of the voice. He sat up and rubbed his head checking if his hat was in place.

"Kaoru! Oh Kaoru you worried me so much! I thought tha-"

"Hikaru calm down I'm fine," the second voice interrupted.

There was a pause, Coal looked over to Theo was was mirroring his actions. After seeing that his brother was alright he adjusted his hat and got up. Giving Theo a hand up and turning around to see two almost exact red heads on the floor. One was laying on the ground while the other was kneeling next to him holding the other's head in his hands. "_These must be the twins the girls from earlier were talking about,_" Girls nearby blushed and and a few drops of blood started to drip. "_Oh please, no more blood._"

"Kaoru . . ." The one kneeling on the ground started, his hair shadowing his face in an almost menacing way. "Please, don't ever make me worry like that about you again."

"Hikaru," The one laying on the floor started in a comforting voice, "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm fine though."

Coal saw Theo roll his eyes next to him. They stood over them waiting for the little scene to finish, Coal sighed attracting the twins' attention. They hopped up and twisted their arms around each other protectively. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" The one to the right bursts. Judging by the voice he guessed it to be Hikaru, taking a moment to look him over swiftly before he made a retort back. Hikaru's hair was parted to the right, a mirror image from Kaoru's who had his hair parted to the left. Hikaru was slightly taller than Kaoru and his nose a bit higher.

"Hikaru please . . . calm down," Kaoru touched Hikaru's face gently and pulled his brother's chin making them only inches apart. This time Theo snorted, unfazed by the two's brotherly love. It was clear to the both of the Shinpitekinas that this was acted, admittedly professional convincing acting but not good enough to fool them.

"Sorry," Theo started curtly, still not in the mood for foolish acts after his reaction to the school's chosen colour. "We didn't mean to knock you two over,"

"Now please, excuse us. We need to get to class," Coal cut in. He exchanged a quick glance with Theo before they walked off symmetrically in perfect sync.

"So-"

"You two-"

"Must be-"

"The new twins-"

"That a group-"

"Of girls-"

"Were talking-"

"About earlier."

Coal felt an eyebrow twitch, did those two really have to talk like that? He felt two pairs of arms wrap around him then slide over to Theo. "We're not twins." He stated bluntly.

The twins continued wrapping around the Shinpitekinas without notice of his comment, "Can we help you?" Theo finally asked after stepping out of the pair's grasp, "If you heard earlier, we need to get to class."

"Well it's obvious that you're new students here because we've never seen you around-" "_Hikaru" (_**A/N:****I thought it is obvious but just in case, the italics are their thoughts**)_  
_

"And with outfits like yours it's almost impossible to miss you here-" "_Kaoru"_

"Therefore you must be new, and with those outfits you must be pheasants-" "_Hikaru"_

"And so in conclusion, you two are the new scholarship students-" "_Kaoru"_

"At Ouran Academy!" "_Hikaru"_

"We are new scholarship students here, what of it?" Theo snapped, a glare was hidden behind his glasses.

Coal sighed finally getting what the twins were asking for, "If you insist . . . ?"

"Where are our manners?!" Hikaru exclaimed dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead. Then suddenly he posed sideways with his eyes closed as if somebody was giving him a present, "Hikaru Hitachiin-"

"And Kaoru Hitachiin-"

"First years at your service!" They finished in unison.

Coal could swear he felt a vein pop, did they seriously have to do that all the time? "Well . . . Hitachiin-san thank you, if you could just point us in the direction of first year class 1-A we'll get going and out of your hair."

Hikaru stuck his arm out, "Down the hall, take a right, up the staircase, go left, through the garden, take another left, and it'll be the first door on your right!"

He sighed, "Alright . . . then we'll be going now," He and Theo turned and started walking only to be stopped by the twins again.

"Wait a moment!" Hikaru smirked.

"Lucky for the both of you we're in the exact same classroom as the both of you!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"So that means we can get to class together!" The twins wrapped around Theo and Coal again, "Isn't that great!?"

"_If these two don't get off me in 30 seconds they'll be leaving this school in a body bag . . ._"

**Tamaki's POV:**

Tamaki could swear something angered his friend more than usual. A large dark aura was swimming around his friend as they rode the limo together to school. He was typing furiously on his laptop, the screen adding an even more menacing affect to the car. Finally he spoke up, "Uh . . . Kyoya?"

The typing stopped suddenly and the raven haired boy raised his head up to Tamaki, the light glinting on his glasses. Tamaki sweatdropped and immediately went into his emo corner and started growing mushrooms in the limo. Kyoya sighed, "Yes . . . Tamaki?"

"Umm . . . Kyoya I was just wondering if there was something bothering you more than usual today?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked ahead, "No, nothing at all. Everything's fine Tamaki thanks for asking."

"Oh . . ."

**Kyoya's POV:**

"_Umm . . . Kyoya I was just wondering if there was something bothering you more than usual today?"_

_". . ."_

"_Of course something's bothering me more than usual today! My agents have been completely useless on retrieving intel on the three new students at school which I only just learned about this morning! Usually I'm told a month before schedule that way I'll have a leg up on the subject before they even set foot in the front gates!_" Kyoya thought angrily, the dark aura around him thickening. he pushed his glasses up farther up his nose trying to calm himself, "No, nothing at all. Everythin's fine Tamaki thanks for asking."

"Oh . . ." Tamaki replied, "I'm just worried mon ami, you seem distracted."

"It's just the fiances on the host club, you put us 5 million in debt from your last charade." Kyoya commented coldly. He entered the school's database, "_Might as well try to make up for lost information,_" Just as he clicked the scholarship student page, it started to load slowly. "_What? Impossible, this is a state of the art laptop to my own personal designs. There's no way tha-_" His thoughts were interrupted by the laptop's blinking screen that started, sparks flew off the machine and steam started to rise from it. "Ahh!"

He quickly threw it away in case of any fires, Tamaki looked worriedly between the device and his friend. "Kyoya! Your computer is smoking!" Kyoya stared at it in disbelief, "Are you alright? Are you injured? What happened?" Tamaki continued to pelt his friend with questions until he realized he wasn't paying him any attention. "MOTHER DEAREST!" he exclaimed, snapping Kyoya out of his deep thoughts.

"It's fine Tamaki, that laptop was getting out of date anyway." He replied coolly.

"But Kyoya . . ."

"I said it's _fine_ Tamaki."_  
_

There was no reply, Kyoya cloesd the laptop which had stopped smoking and set it neatly on the ground. They didn't talk for the rest of the ride, which gave Kyoya time to his thoughts, "_What happened? That laptop was practically brand new and nothing else has happened like this before._" It looks like the three new scholarship students would be a surprise, he didn't like surprises.

**Okay sorry for not updating yesterday but I was trying to find a new anime to occupy myself with and reading some stuff by my friend SillyCrazyMe (please check out her place, she said she's planning a Black Butler crossover soon!) Umm . . . I've gotten NO REVIEWS and so it's driving meh off a cliff, but . .. nothing I can do about it! So please guests, visitors, people with actual accounts . . . PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW ON THE STORY! Also . . . from now on in the story there will be a bunch of music and references so I'll try my best to explain them in my Author's Notes! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~ The Insane One**


	5. Chapter 4: Missing Memories

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the space between my posts cause this is a longer chapter so I had to work on it more. I was also trying a new way of writing the chapters-**

**Hikaru: Hey what's with the new scholarship students?**

**Kaoru: Yeah they seem so stiff**

**Haruhi: Will you just leave them alone? Honestly, it's bad enough you did your brotherly love act on them. . .**

**Hikaru: Oh ho, is this jealousy I hear?**

**Kaoru: If you just wanted a private act then we'll come over to your house later this we-**

**Tamaki: There's no way Daddy's little girl will let you shady twins into her house this week! Daddy won't allow it!**

**Me: HEY YOU GUYS GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! WHERE ARE ZACH, COAL, AND THEO?!**

**Tamaki: *emo corner growing mushrooms***

**Twins: * teasing Tamaki about Haruhi ***

**Haruhi: Ugh, I'll do it. PonyGrim or the Insane One don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any music that may be featured in this story, only the Shinpitekina "family" and friends.**

**Me: Thank you Haruhi, now . .. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Coal's POV:**

He sighed, they had finally been able to get away from the twins after a herd of fangirls came charging at them. "_They are truly a blessing and a curse in this school,_" he gave the thought a small smile. Then quickly sweatdropped as he was reminded of the sibling argument going on behind him about being late to class, "_It's to early in the morning for something like this . . ._" He spun around to his brothers, "Would you two kindly SHUT THE HELL UP?!" he shouted at them, "If this is how we're starting this mission then this will be a long year for all of us." Theo and Zach clung to each other and shrank away whimpering. "Let's just walk to class in silence then, hmm?" Coal continued. Theo and Zach nodded quickly and followed him, only 30 seconds after they had continued walking Coal heard some loud whispers behind her. He sighed, "_What in bloody Hell did I do to deserve this?_"

**Haruhi's POV:**

She looked around confused, "_Where did that other scholarship student go?_" She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts on the possible quiz that was coming up in English that she didn't notice the disappearance of her fellow student, "Huh . . ."

Suddenly she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, "So Haruhi did you miss walking with us to class so much you would risk your perfect attendance?" Hikaru asked moving his face closer to hers.'

"Hikaru please let my face go," Haruhi deadpanned making the twins unwrap themselves. They were now leaning on each other sobbing on how mean she was. "I was looking for the new scholarship student, he was just here a moment ago."

"Funny you should say that-" Hikaru suddenly popped up on her right arm again.

"-Because we were just escorting two new scholarship students to class a moment ago," Kaoru finished.

"Though, it seems as if they've given us the slip after a group of fangirls mobbed us." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"Oh well!" The twins cheered in unison, "Now we'll have more time together with out toy!"

~Timeskip (in class)~

"So . . ."Hikaru began.

"What did the other scholar ship student look like?" Kaoru asked.

"Well . . ." Haruhi thought back, "He said his name was Zach Shinpitekina. He was wearing really worn down jeans, black converses, a black T-shirt, long sleeve open white button-up shirt over that, and a black and white plain baseball cap covering up his hair and the right side of his face,"

The twins froze, "What?"

"Oh yeah, and he had a plain silver ring on his right hand and a green pair of glasses," Haruhi finished, she looked up to the confused looks on her classmates' faces. "What is it?"

"Haruhi that's impossible-" Hikaru started.

"-there were two of them and they were walking with us until the fangirls mobbed us!" Kaoru stated.

Question marks appeared above all of them, "Huh?"

Before their conversation could continue the teacher walked in, "Students we'll be having three new students joining us today." Three identical boys walked into class at that moment and looked over the class slowly, pausing when they came to Haruhi and the twins. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

The first one stepped forward, "Hello I'm Zach Shinpitekina," he stepped back in line.

"I'm Coal Shinpitekina," The second one copied Zach's movements and quickly stepped back in line.

"And I'm Theo Shinpitekina," The last one intorduced him self.

"We are the Shinpitekina triplets." They finished at the same time.

The classroom was loud with the buzz of whispers. Haruhi caught onto a few of them being passed around.

"What horrid clothes!"

"How rebellious and mysterious looking!"

"Look more competition for the girls around here, as if the host club wasn't enough!"

"Do you think they'll be joining the host club?"

"They feel so exotic!"

"I wonder if they're any good with a soccer ball?"

"I doubt it! They probably don't want to hurt their pretty faces!"

After the buzz died down the teacher annouced they could now ask questions.

A bunch of hands shot up, the first being a blonde girl with her hair in a bun with brown eyes and way too much make-up on, "What's with the barbaric clothes? What are you posers?" she asked in a snotty tone.

Immediately the triplets looked at her calculating then glanced over to each other in a blink of an eye, Theo stepped up. "We're scholarship students which means that the school is paying for us to attend. Because of this most of you could probably tell that we're 'commoners' therefore we don't have enough money to the the school uniforms or eat at your cafeteria." he shot back in a cold no-nonsense-I'm-not-going-to-deal-with-you-idiots tone . The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at the triplets clearly not pleased with the way they had answered and set to whispering rapidly to the girl next to her.

"Next question?"

Next was a boy with hazel brown hair in a buzz cut, "Are you guys into any sports?"

This time Coal answered, "We've moved around a lot so we've been to a lot of places around the world and learned the country's sports. Though we seem to be mostly skilled in soccer and tennis as far as school sports go." he answered in a I-don't-really-care-rebel tone. There was a quiet murmur going around the boys on wither to invite them to join any sport teams.

"Next?"

The next one was a girl with dark brown hair with ribbons in it and soft green eyes who looked like she was going to burst if she wasn't called on. "Are you going to join the host club? Why do you hide your hair and eyes like that? Where were you born? Are you guys straight? Is there any brotherly love between any of you? Are any of you jealous because of some brotherly love between only two of you? Do you have girlfriends or boyfriends?"

There was a pregnant pause before all of Hell broke loose. In all the chaos Haruhi looked closer to the girl to recognize her to be a frequent regular of the twins' brotherly love act. She sighed, "_Well that explains all the questions on being gay_." She felt a tap on her left shoulder and looked over to see Kaoru point to the triplets at the front of the class. They were standing in the exact same positions as before completely unfazed by the outbreak or the girl's rude questions.

After the teacher finally got the class under control Zach stepped forward. "We have no idea what the host club is, we were born in Japan but our family's work requires us to travel a lot, we don't find gender important if it's really true love, as far as I know none of us harbor feelings for each other, and we're all single." Haruhi blinked dumbfounded. A flurry of whispers erupted again and Haurhi saw the triplets talk to the teacher. The teacher nodded and pointed over in her direction. The triplets nodded and bowed before walking to three empty seats behind her and the twins, while the teacher tried to regain control of the class again.

**Zach's POV:**

He looked around the classroom, they already knew this material. Even so he was writing notes down as he looked around class meetings the stares of other students. Some of them were glaring, while others looked in admiration, while others just plain stared like he was a piece of meat. He recieved a poke from Coal's pencil and looked down to see a note. He unfolded it to find it reminding him to stay in character and keep on acting like a normal student. He sighed and went back to the lesson, soon there was another poke. **(At the moment they took off their glasses and had their heads bent down so people can't see their eyes . . .)**

"Psst,"

He ignored it and popped a sugar cube into his mouth then opened his sketchbook and started to doodle.

"Psst,"

"Psst!"

"Psst, hey Zach!"

"Zach!"

"Zach!"

It was the twins, he did his best to ignore them considering that eventually they would get bored and leave them alone. True to his predictions they stopped poking him and moved onto Coal. Only this time Coal gave them a look of death and they shrank back whispering on how scary he was.

Then they started poking Theo who was biting down harder and harder on his candy . . . "_Uh oh, this won't end well._" Zach thought. He flinched when Theo tore his eyes off his papers slowly like an old machine.

"_Yes?_" Theo hissed, "May I help you?"_  
_

"Why did you tell us that you were twin when you're a triplet?" Hikaru asked.

"I never said I was a twin, in fact I'm pretty sure Coal said that we weren't twins when we first met."

There was a pause until Kaoru started poking Coal again, "Hey Zach?"

Coal's head snapped up, "One, I'm not Zach. Two, what's so important that you have to interrupt class?"

"Hey since we're have identical siblings I bet we can guess which one of you is which."

"Kaoru please, we just met a few hours ago and I'm trying to keep my scholarship so stop distracting me and my brothers." Zach smirked at Kaoru's stunned look on his face and went back to sketching. Kaoru tried to say something but ended up sputtering and the rest of the class was in silence.

Though fate was not on the triplets' side that day or the rest of the school year, they shared every class with Haruhi and the twins meaning that the poking and questions continued until lunch. When the lunch bell rang and class was finally dismissed Zach and his brothers quickly used the cover of talk of their arrival to the school to sneak out of the room.

"Finally!" Theo exclaimed as he stretched, "I'm not sure how long I could've held up with those twins poking at us like that."

Coal nodded in agreement, "They're going to be troublesome, and something tells me that they'll be the nosy kind too."

"Well then we'll just have to use our incredible skill of dodging questions for the entire yea-"

Zach's comment was cut off as he noticed Coal's tense position. Quickly he caught the scent and his eyes darted around the courtyard, "_Where were they hiding?_"

Zach's gaze shifted as Theo made a quick little motion to the fountain, there the blonde with too much make up and the friend she was whispering to earlier were standing, waiting. There was the strong scent of roses in the air and Coal made a motion to walk as normal. They didn't get far until something jumped on his back. It was small, strong, giggly, and smelled like strawberries and vanilla frosting.

**Kyoya's POV:**

He sighed, the silence from the laptop incident stretched on until they got to the entrance to their classroom where Tamaki immediately burst with compliments and pick-up lines. It was lunch now and he had excused himself to finish the club's fiances and setting up his new laptop, knowing Tamaki he was looming over Haruhi or giving out his host rose to more and more girls leaving him plenty of time to think about the morning's previous events. "_How is it possible for something like that to happen? And why when it was when I needed the information the most?_" His thoughts were interrupted by the click of the opening doors.

He looked up to see the twins slump into the room. He straightened his glasses, "Where's Haruhi?" he asked.

They groaned and flung themselves on a couch in a dramatic manner, "Our toy had to go to the library-"

"-to get a book on what the teacher was talking about-"

"-in about all the classes for the upcoming tests, and-"

"-she wouldn't let us come because we would distract her-"

"-like in classes today."

Kyoya paused from typing for a moment, "And why were you distracting her in classes today?"

The twins perked up for a moment, "Are you saying you actually care about Haruhi?"

"As a scholarship student Haruhi needs to keep high scores in all her classes, it wouldn't benefit the club's fiances very much if we lost our natural host. Plus the fact that Tamaki would probably cover the entire school in mushrooms if Haruhi lost her scholarship and couldn't attend Ouran anymore," Kyoya replied coolly.

They slumped back down and he heard something about being the Shadow King again. "We weren't trying to distract Haruhi from her note taking-"

"-we were just messing with the other three new scholarship students-"

"-that's in our classes this year."

Kyoya lifted his head up, "The three new scholarship students you say?"

"What is this?" one of the twins popped up to his right.

"The almighty Kyoya doesn't know who the newest students are?" the other twin continued on the left.

Kyoya shot them a look of pure ice, "Just tell me about them." he snapped.

At that moment Haruhi walked into the club room, "Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing to Kyoya-sempai?"

Before anybody could make another comment there was a crash outside one of the club room windows. They all rushed over to the window to see Mori lying on the courtyard path and Honey standing next to him, his hair shadowing his eyes. Honey sprung into the air and the rest was blocked by hedges.

**Theo's POV:**

Coal and Theo stiffened at the sudden appearance of the childish highschool student on their brother's back. "Hiya! You guys must be the school's new triplets that everybody's talking about!" He chirped. Theo and Coal quickly observed the boy, honey-blonde hair with large honey coloured eyes, small built, but obviously strong and agile with a lot of experience and training.

Zach looked at the boy confused, "Uh . . . hi?"

"Mitsukuni," They all turned around to see a tall stony faced boy with short black hair and dark grey eyes, unlike the other student he tall but with a strong build, easily could stand a chance in a fight.

He looked at them a bit closer and was taken aback, "You two are the renown Takashi Morinozuka, national kendo champion and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, martial arts master." he commented. "I had no idea that you attended Ouran Academy, this is an honor." he bowed with Coal.

Zach looked at him stunned, "Wait, the kid on my back right now isn't a preschooler it's actually highschool 3rd year student Mitsukuni Haninozuka best in his family which is already known for their incredible skills in martial arts?!" Theo and Coal nodded. Zach turned his head to looked at the 3rd year student, "Is this true?"

He nodded cheerfully, "Yup! That's me!" he jumped off Zach's shoulders and swiftly climbed up the taller boy like he was a tree, "and this is my cousin Takashi!" He looked among them, "but I don't think I've seen you around school at all so you must be the new students!" Theo looked at Coal quickly remembering the threat that was overhanging them, Zach tried to distract the two 3rd years and Coal and Theo scanned the courtyard. "Huh?" Mitsukuni looked over Zach's head to see Coal and Theo analyzing their senerio, "What are you two doing?"

Suddenly Theo saw a flash of the light reflecting off metal, before the renown champions could react the three of them quickly ran up to Takashi hitting vital pressure points. They landing lightly and Coal quickly threw a smoke bomb giving them cover to run, not looking back to see Mitsukuni jump off his cousin's back and run after them. "_That could at least buy us some time_," Theo thought, "_With all the pressure points we landed he'll probably be out for 15 minutes at most, enough time for us to get out of here at least,_" As they ran in the courtyard he occasionally turned his head to view a few hedges or fountains, "_Now where are those pesky bastards?_"

**Zach's POV:**

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! We just took down the kendo champion of Japan in less than 1 minute! Even though it was a surprise attack it must count for something . . ._" Zach suddenly snapped out of his thoughts to the soft quick sounds of footsteps. He risked a glance behind them to see the Haninozuka racing after them, "_Crabs!_" He turned back ahead. "Uh, hey Coal we might have a problem . . ."

Coal looked back to see a demonic version of the bright and sunny 3rd year they met only a few minutes ago. He muttered something under his breath then turned his attention back ahead, "We need to get him off our trail and find the attackers. Zach do you think you could loose him for us?"

Zach gave him a curt nod, "I got it!"

"Then let's loose him at the fountains, we just over or through the fountain and split up. I'll take right, Coal left, and you keep on going straight," Theo nodded to the large fountain at the exit of the courtyard as he entered the conversation. Just as they finished they quickly approached a large five tier fountain. With inhuman agility and height they lept over the fountain splitting three ways. Zach risked another glance behind him and true to their plan the honey blonde monster was racing after him, he turned and bolted into a maze, unknown to him it was none other than Ouran Academy's famous rose maze.

**Honey's POV:**

He felt the younger boy tense when he jumped on his back as well as the other two. Uncertainly flashed through their eyes before they calmed down and relaxed their stances. "_It looks like these guys know some fighting moves, I wonder if they'll be joining the Karate Club?_" He looked over at them closely and realized that they were identical! "_Ohhhh . . . these guys must be the triplets people are talking about, I wonder if they've met Hika-chan and Kao-chan yet?_" "Hiya! You guys must be the school's new triplets that everybody's talking about!" He chirped. He looked over to the other two, they had a calculating look in their eyes as they scanned over him._  
_

The boy he had landed on looked at him, "Uh . . . hi?"

"Mitsukuni," He turned and looked over to see his beloved cousin Takashi. Before he could say anythings one of the triplets perked up, "You two are the renown Takashi Morinozuka, national kendo champion and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, martial arts master." he commented. "I had no idea that you attended Ouran Academy, this is an honor." he bowed along with his brother beside him.

The boy he had landed on turned his head and gave him another confused look, "Wait, the kid on my back right now isn't a preschooler it's actually highschool 3rd year student Mitsukuni Haninozuka best in his family which is already known for their incredible skills in martial arts?!" The two others nodded, "Is this true?"

He tilted his head like he practiced and gave them a signature flowery smile, "Yup! That's me!" he jumped off the boy's shoulders and quickly climbed up his cousin's body and positioned himself his usual way of riding him, "and this is my cousin Takashi!" He looked among them, "but I don't think I've seen you around school at all so you must be the new students!"

Then the one that had recognized them suddenly glanced over to the boy next to him and the boy he had just landed started to talk about the sky. "_What are they trying to do?_" he thought as the two others were scanning the area around them. Finally he peeked his head over the boy's, "Huh?What are you two doing?"

Honey saw them tense and before he could shout out a warning he saw something flash and before he knew it his cousin was falling. He swiftly jumped off his shoulders before impact. There was a cloud of smoke and the fading sound of hurried footsteps. Standing up he saw that his cousin was stunned, he felt over him realizing that the triplets had hit his pressure points. "_Well it looks like they have more fighting experience then they let on . . ._" He looked over to a nearby fountain where something was reflecting the light. He walked over to it to find a small and light metal arrow tinted to have a golden look. I turned the arrow around in his hands confused, where did it come from? Who was it aimed at? Was this why the triplets had attacked his cousin? He looked around to find that the triplets had fled, he hesitated debating wither to leave his cousin or not. He heard the appraoching sound of footsteps and turned to see Haruhi, Kyoya, and the twins running towards them in the distance, "_He'll be fine, Kyo-chan will be able to take care of him for me_," he finally decided._  
_

He stood up and raced after the triplets, one of them glanced back at him and shouted something to the others. There was a quick discussion that was abruptly cut off. Honey looked ahead to see a fountain quickly coming but the three of them didn't show any sign of stopping. With incredible agility and strength they lept up into the air and split apart. He continued forward hot on the trail of a triplet his hat fell away and Honey saw a flash of green before he disappeared into the rose maze. After taking a few twists and turns Honey looked around to see that his target had disappeared. He sighed, it was interesting, it was not many times that somebody could beat him in something like this. He was angry and yet interested.

"Honey-senpai?!" Honey snapped his head around to see Haruhi wandering around.

"Honey-senpai?" One of the twins called.

Honey straightened himself before flinging himself at Haruhi, "Haru-chan! You came looking for me!"

The twins ran up to them, "Hey Honey-senpai-" one of them started.

"-what happened to you and Mori-senpai?" the other finished.

"Is Takashi alright?!" Honey avoided their question.

"Uh, yeah. We left Kyoya-senpai with him since he has the most medical experience, he said that Mori-senpai would be alright. Uh. Hey!" Haurhi stopped as the 3rd year student hopped off her and ran out of the maze to his cousin.

"TAKASHI!" Honey flung himself at him, "Takashi are you alright?!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori sat up much to Kyoya's displeasure.

Honey wrapped his arms around Mori in a hug, "Takashi I was so worried!" Suddenly he remembered the arrow and went over to the fountain.

"Hey Mor-senpai-" One of the twins started.

"-what happened to you anyway?"

"I was with Mitsukuni when we came across some strange people, suddenly they attacked me and then everything went black." **(A/N: okay I know Mori doesn't talk a lot but for the sake of the story SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT PLEASE, Honey needs to be distracted searching for the arrow at this** **part)**

Haruhi glanced over to Honey, "Hey Honey-senpai, what are you looking for?"

Honey paused for the slightest moment debating wither to tell them or not, instead he shot her a cheerful smile, "Oh it's nothing!" He took note of Mori's slight facial change and brushed it off. After questioning Mori some more Honey discovered that the triplets had somehow been able to affect his memory because soon the details started to slip away. "_What did they look like again?_"

**Mori's POV:**

He walked slowly after his cousin Mitsukuni as he latched onto a new student. "Mitsukuni," he called out. The other three students looked to him cautiously, their eyes were calculating and observing as his were already. They had obviously received some form of proper training and possible skills that would give them a chanve in a fight against either him or Mitsukuni. His mind came back to the conversation as he heard his name mentioned when one of them were explaining who they were. With Mitsukuni on his shoulders again he suddenly felt more relaxed. Then he saw the other two tense as the other started small talk on the weather. There was a flash of light and suddenly he was falling. Everything blackened and his mind felt foggy as smoke rose around him.

When he woke up he remembered being attacked by someone but the numbers and details were foggy and unclear. As he was questioned he noticed his cousin looking for something near the fountain. Haruhi noticed as well, "Hey Honey-senpai, what are you looking for?"

He saw hesitation flash across his cousin's face for a second before he replied with a cheerful, "Oh it's nothing!" He narrowed his eyes, was Mitsukuni lying? Why would he and in such a serious situation such as this?

**Hey! Okay sorry for a late post, I've been busy editing something else and rewatching the Host Club series for ideas. Speaking of which I'm going to skip the episode "And So Kyoya Met Him" cause . . . it's a flashback :P Anyway I want to shout out to SillyCrazyMe and Karnevalfreak59! Thanks for reviewing guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, favourite, and follow for the visitors, guests, and people with actual accounts!**

**~The Insane One**


	6. Chapter 5: Meet the Host Club!

**Me: Hey guys! So I just wanted to clarify that the triplets show up a week before the physical exams so they'll be around for that! I'm also having a bit of writer's block so most likely this will be uploaded later than all the other chapters and I apologize. To make up I'm having Honey-senpai say the disclaimer! Also if you haven't noticed a bit on the triplets' personality Theo has a nasty mouth while Coal uses more British terms like "bloody" and Zach has yet to show his "dark side"!**

**Honey: *is cuddling Usa-chan and sitting at table with Mori eating cake* PonyGrim or The Insane One doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, only the Shinpitekina "family" and friends! Right Takashi?**

**Mori: Ah**

**Me: Also I have a feeling I mentioned this before but just in case I didn't. The ****Shinpitekina triplets show up a little after Haruhi broke the vase and so about a week or so before the party (episode 1 "The Job of a Highschool Host!)**

**Honey's POV:**

He knew that Mori saw his hesitation, he probably already knew he was lying at the moment. Mori hadn't questioned them once they were alone, he didn't need to, the question was in his eyes. "_I just need to figure this out without Kyoya, even though his resources could be useful it may also attract attention_,"

**Theo's POV:**

"Okay that was so close to blowing our cover ON THE FIRST DAY!" he raged at Zach. "_I'm already in a crappy mood then he has to get our cover nearly blown and I'm out of peppermint sticks!_"

"Why are you yelling at me about this?!" He yelled back, "It was the Subarashī fault! **(A/N: You'll learn about the Subarashī later . . . *evil laugh*)**

"Just give me one of your fucking sugar cubes!" Theo shouted back.

"No way! They're mine!" Zach put a defensive hand over the jacket's inside pocket where he harbored his sweets.

"Shut up!" Coal interrupted them, "Look this was a close call, on the bright side. I set off a memory smoke bomb so they won't remember the details about their 'attackers'." He walked to the door and grabbed a black fedora off the counter and popped out another pocky, "Now come on we need to get to school. And Zach give him a cube, I don't want an kids to die today because of our poor blood sugar."

~Time Skip (school gates)~

Theo could swear he felt a vein popped when he looked at the school, "If this is a school for the rich bastards of Japan why did they decided to paint the school pink and make the uniforms out of marshmallows?" he asked to nobody in particular. There were few more stares at them than yesterday, "_What did I get dog poop on my shoes or something?_" he thought as he looked down at his clothes. That day they were wearing white T-shirts, a reasonably thick long sleeved sweater, dark washed jeans, and the black converses from yesterday. Their glasses were now black frames with the same styles as yesterdays'. He looked around, everybody was whispering, or attempting to whisper, about something about the twins and the host club.

*In Class*

**Zach's POV:**

They settled into their seats and looked around the classroom, it was empty except for a small group of girls giggling the corner that kept on glancing over to him. Finally he gave them a small wave which turned their faces as red as tomatoes. He sighed and was about to open up his sketchbook when two pairs of hands slammed down on his desk. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was, "Yes Hitachiin-san?"before they could say something he interrupted them, "Just saying, if you keep on annoying us in class our grades will probably drop then we'll loose our scholarship therefore you won't have any new 'toys' to play with anymore." He smirked as he snuck a glance at the twins' shocked faces, he had overheard them talking to Haruhi yesterday about her being their toy. Plus the fact that he heard them call Haruhi a she so they must have something to do with the fact that she's hiding her gender.

"We just wanted-" Hikaru started.

"-to invite you to the 3rd music room-" Kaoru continued.

"-during club activities."

"And why would we do that?" Theo entered the conversation sitting on a chair backwards. "What's so important that we need to go there?"

"What if we promise not to bother you in classes for the rest of the week _if _you come to the 3rd music room during club activities?" The two twins asked in unison.

"Well if it's so much to you that you must stop your distracting nature then we'll swing by and visit." They jumped to see Coal leaning back in his chair listening to the entire conversation.

His brothers sweatdropped and silently cursed the twins. They smirked at him and high-fived each other.

**Hikaru's POV:**

"I wonder what Kyoya wants with the triplets?" He asked Kaoru after they walked out of the room.

"I don't know," Kaoru answered.

"It's just that usually it's the boss that invites new kids to visit the host club," Hikaru thought aloud.

Kaoru shrugged, "Probably has to do with the fact that he knows nothing about them." he reasoned.

Hikaru stopped, "Yeah why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, though Kyoya's computer it new so do you think that has something to do with it?"

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Wow what a bothering conversation," they said together, not to anybody exactly. "Let's go mess with Haruhi!"

~Club Activities Time~

**Theo's POV:**

He groaned, "I can't believe we're actually going to their club."

"Yeah but everybody is talking about it so this is a good chance to finally found out what it's about." Zach pointed out, "Not to mention the twins won't bother us in classes for the rest of the week so this is a double win!"

Theo sighed, "I have to admit not being bothered by those two for a while does sound wonderful," He looked up, "HOLY SHIT! DAMN RICH SCHOOL HAS TEN MUSIC ROOMS!" he suddenly exclaimed as he saw the hallway of rooms.

Coal turned back and glared at him, "Didn't I say something about rethinking your character earlier?" he snarled.

Theo shrugged, "I already used it in class no use changing it now."

They came to the third music room, "This is it right?" Zach asked looking up at the plaque.

Coal nodded and grasped the handles, "On three,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

Together they opened to doors. Rose petals swirled towards them and they opened the doors and a wave of the scent rolled over the three of them. They stiffened, no they froze, "_What in mother fucking Hell?_" Theo thought dirtily. The light cleared to reveal six boys and Haruhi, there were the twins, Mitsukuni and Takashi, and two others that the triplets didn't recognize.

"Hey look Takashi! They're identical! They must be the triplets everybody has been talking about!" Mitsukuni exclaimed.

"Ah," Mori replied.

"_Isn't he a guy of many words?_"

The raven haired boy with glasses pushed them up his nose, "These are the new scholarship students correct Hikaru?" he asked the pair of twins.

"Yup!" They exclaimed together.

A blonde with violet eyes approached them, the triplets backed away as the rose scent drifted off him heavily, "Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club!" He exclaimed. "What would your perferred type be?"

"What?" Theo and Zach deadpanned.

The blonde gave them no notice, "Would you like Honey the Boy-Lolita type? Or Mori the Strong and Silent type? Perhaps the twins the Mischievous types? Or Kyoya the Cool type? Haruhi the Natural type," The blonde slid smoothly to the right and reappeared closer to their faces, "Or me? Tamaki the Princely type?"

There was silence before Theo responded, "We're not here for whatever it is this is,"

"Huh? Then why are you guys here?" Haruhi asked.

"Because the twins said they would stop bothering us in class for the rest of the week if we came," Zach replied.

"Wait what is this place? People keep on talking about it around school," Theo asked.

"This is a host club, we entertain ladies at Ouran in exchange they give us a small amount of money," The raven haired boy replied as he wrote something down in a black notebook.

"Please tell me that you mean entertain in a non sexual way," Zach asked.

Theo slapped him in the back of the head, "If that was true then why would Haruhi be here?! She's a girl after all!" The host club froze as the two of them were arguing. Coal smirked unnoticed by the rest of the club except for Honey, Mori, and Kyoya who just took a quick note of him.

"Well she could be a lesbian!" Zach shot back. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"If that was true then why does everybody except the twins refer to Haruhi as a guy?!"

Zach paused for a moment, "Good point,"

"W-w-what do you mean?!" The blonde stammered.

"Uh, are you blind or something? It's obvious that Haruhi is a girl," Zach said in a monotone.

"What? How do you know?" The twins exclaimed.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Please it's as easy as telling the two of you apart. First off Haruhi is a girl's name, not unisex. Second, those eyes and facial features, come on dead giveaway. Third her shoulders and pretty much entire body figure, not much I'm going to say there. Fourth, I saw Haruhi go into the girl's restroom and if she was a boy he doesn't seem like the type to be a pervert."

"YOU WENT IN THE GIRL'S RESTROOM?!" The twins and the blonde exclaimed.

"It was after school hours! How was I supposed to know that they would be there!" She shouted at them.

"Well they know Haruhi's secret, what are we going to do?"

"_UGH, are these people blind or just plain stupid?_" He asked in English.

The host club paused for a moment, "_You know we can understand you,_" Kyoya put in.

"_I assume you know English then?_" Zach asked.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "_We're all-_"

"_-fluent or very good in the language-_" Kaoru continued.

"_-even Haruhi knows it._" Hikaru finished

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!_" She shouted over as she passed by.

"_Ah,_" Mori added.

Honey paused from inhaling cake, "_Yup!_"

"_Such talent for the language you have!_" Tamaki exclaimed.

"_Children of big companies in Japan attend Ouran, it's only natural that the school teaches it,_" Kyoya put in.

Coal thought for a moment, "_Vous savez de français?_" (You guys know French?)

Kyoya adjusted his glassed, "_Courant, plus cet idiot blonde sur il est de la France_" (Fluent, plus that blonde idiot over there is from France)

Kyoya pointed to Tamaki who shot up, "_Il est vrai!_" (It's true!)

"_¿Cuántos saben español?_" (How many know Spanish?) Coal asked.

"_Sólo yo,_" (Just me) Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he answered, "_How many languages do these guys know?_"_  
_

"_Έλληνες;_" (Greek?) He tried.

"_Μια λίγο πιο περίπλοκο"_ (A bit more complicated) Kyoya shot back.

The other host club members watched in fascination as the two of them entered a verbal battle of languages. "Wow, it looked like Kyoya found his match," Hikaru exclaimed in wonder.

Zach smirked, "I doubt it,"

Haruhi shot him a questioning glance. "_Who are these people?_" She thought.

Coal thought for a moment before speaking, "_Quid ergo?_" (What about this?)

"_Latine, commaculare arripere possum ego a principio conversationis_" (Latin, I dabble though I can grasp a basic conversation) A brag edged his way into Kyoya's tone.

"_Ki sa ki sou kounye a?_" (What about now? [Haitian Creole]) Coal asked. There was no response and he gave Kyoya a slight smirk. "Just testing out your language skills Ootori-senpai,"

"Anyway, back to the more pressing topic at hand," Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked down in his notebook, "Haruhi is posing as a boy to work off a debt she owes the host club, therefore you can't tell anybody,"

"I'm guessing this has to do with breaking a eight million yen vase or something," Zach muttered. The host club shot the triplets a suspicious glance.

"_Okay, that was just plain creepy,_" The twins thought.

"So you'll have to join the host club!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly.

"There's no way in fucking Hell we're ever going to join this crazy fest," Theo snapped. Sending the blonde to an emo corner where he began growing mushrooms.

Coal raised an eyebrow silently. "Yes he is okay and that is normal," Kyoya answered the unspoken question after paying more attention to the more silent triplet after their verbal encounter. He nodded.

"It's bad enough that we have to deal with the twins in class, there's no way we're doing this," Theo defended himself. He turned on his heel to walk out of the room when suddenly Hikaru slammed into him sending him spinning into a china set on a pillar.

_Crash!_ The twins loomed over the fallen triplet smirking. "Now you've done it-" Hikaru started.

"-that set was supposed to replace the vase Haruhi broke at the school auction. It was starting at 20 million yen," Kaoru finished.

"Now you have no other choice but to work off the debt as the host club's dog then!" They exclaimed together, "But we'll have to find your hair colours . . ."

Swiftly the twins snatched the hats off the triplets' heads revealing their pearly white hair with different coloured streaks. "Wow . . ." the host club breathed.

Theo glared up at them from the ground. "Uh oh . . . now they've done it," Zach backed away from his brother and hid behind Coal who had retrieved their hats and stuck them onto his brother's heads unnoticed.

Theo jumped up and in a matter of seconds the twins laid in a pile on the floor limp. "I can't move my body!" Hikaru exclaimed. There was a slight facial change on the stoic one's face before resuming it's normal set.

Theo was dusting off his hands, "And that's what you get!"

"Wow Theo I must applaud you on holding so far back," Zach stepped out from behind Coal, "Only taking out the pressure points, I was sure that they would be leaving in body bags,"

"All martial arts aside you still owe the club 20 million yen so you'll still have to work it off," Kyoya cut in.

The triplets looked at each other, "Yeah still not happening buster," Theo shot at Kyoya.

They had turned around leaving a stunned host club behind them, "Expect all your money tomorrow," Zach called back.

**Zach's POV:**

"Ha! Kyoya's face when we told him that we're not working at the host club!" Theo exclaimed.

Zach smirked, "I know! It was priceless!"

"Hate to spoil the party but the other band members won't be very happy that we're taking out so much money from our account," Coal deadpanned them as the opened the door to their apartment.

"What's this about withdrawing a large amount of money from our funds?" A voice asked.

Coal turned on the lights and walked into the room calmly, "Hey Ace, nice to see you too," he called to a boy with dark brown hair **(A/N: styled in a Messy Max, don't judge just roll with it, look it up on Google Images)** and green eyes as he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, "You staying for dinner?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Zach asked as he walked in.

"Well we are in a band together so of course we'll be in Japan with you," Another boy answered, he also had dark brown hair and green eyes but his were a bit darker. It was clear that the two were related like brothers, but this one's hair was styled in a different way **(A/N: look up Piecey Pete, don't judge I suck when it comes to describing fashion and stuff like that, it's like that but a little longer, all these styles should be found if you look it up on Google Images and should be the first picture with little boys)**.

"You know that's not what we meant you bastards, what are you doing in our apartment?" Theo asked as he walked in, a playful smile on his face.

Another boy clicked his tongue, "Such language shouldn't be used for a young lady Thea," he chided. His hair was actually red (like. . . the actual color) and cut in a Popstar Parker look **(A/N: Again I suck at describing fashion things, look up the image it'll be there)**.

"Lady? Please Will don't humor us," Coal called from the kitchen and crunched on a pocky loudly as if it proved it.

"You guys have to pose as guys way too much on these missions," Ace responded, "You are girls after all, _Nicole_."

She stuck her tongue out, "It's annoying, everybody thinks you're so innocent and can't fight or anything," she snorted.

"Which is why being a dude is awesome," Zach fist pumped with the darker brown haired boy, "It's nice seeing you Jack."

"As always brother," he responded.

**HAHA! Yeah, Coal and Theo are GIRLS! I had to kay? I mean COME ON, this is an Ouran Host Club fanfic! There's got to be romance in it! So yeah, three more OCs, now you know why I always put friends in my disclaimer. Yeah so Coal's real name is Nicole and Theo's real name is Thea, I've been waiting to reveal them for a while now and with the dance coming up I needed to do it soon cause of things . . . So what about Ace, Jack, and Will? And what's this about a band?! And how are they planning to pay of the debt again?! All be be revealed in the next chapter of Simply Triplets!**

**Please Guests, Visitors, and actual fanfiction people with accounts review this! Thanks!**

**~ The Insane One**


	7. Chapter 6: Singing and Crying

**Me: Okay so I've received nothing on the appearance of Ace, Jack, and Will. (Then again I'm still up at like 5 in the morning working straight and like nobody but two people read this story) Let me just say they're here for the sake of the band, remembered Black Angels I mentioned earlier in the prologue? Haha, also I decided I need Nekowaza in this fanfic too and he is going to be SO OOC, okay I'm sorry I just realized what a great character he would be helping out! PLEASE NO CANNONS AND FIRE!**

**Ace: What the Hell? Where am I, how did I get here, and what am I doing here?"**

**Me: You're here to do the disclaimer you idiot!**

**Ace: Disclaimer? Is that some kind of otaku term because I'm not really into manga . . .**

**Me: *face palm***

**Renge: HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE MANGA?!**

**Ace: What the Hell?! Where did you even come from!?**

**Renge: A powerful motor from the floor**

**Ace: What?**

**Me: Renge! You're not supposed to be here but I need somebody to do the disclaimer, would you do it?**

**Renge: *eyes grow large and sparkle* Oh I've always wanted to be the voice on the screen that said the disclaimer while the words on the screen only said exactly what the voice was saying!**

**Me and Ace: *sweatdrop***

**Soul Eater: This is so not cool . . .**

**Me, Ace, and Renge: 0 . o wut?**

**Black Star: Of course not, but never fear! The mighty Black Star is here!**

**Tsubaki: Oh, uh, Black Star I don't think we've supposed to be here . . .  
**

**Maka: *Maka chop!* YOU IDIOTS! THE WRITER IS SO TIRED AND YOU'RE SO STUPID WE MADE OUR WAY INTO A OURAN HOST CLUB FANFIC!**

**Me, Ace, and Renge: What the Hell is going on?! 0 . o**

**Death the Kid: Wait how did you break the fourth wall and get us over here?**

**Liz: Hey Kid don't you think something's off about this place?**

**Patty: *****pokes Tamaki who is randomly in emo corner* Oooohhhhhh . . .**

******Kid: *sees Ouran High School* It's . . . it;s so beautiful! WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!**

******Liz: *spots Coal, Theo, and Zach* Hey Kid *tugs Kid's sleeve* check out those three, they kinda look like you**

******Patty: How do those three look like Kid?**

******Liz: Cause they have the streaks on their hair, it kinda reminds me of Kid's lines**

******Kid: *joins Tamaki in emo corner* I'M GARBAGE I TELL YOU!**

******Tamaki: *showing Kid how to create an emo corner out of no where and grow mushrooms properly***

******Dr. Stein: Wow what a strange place, I can't feel the presence of any weapon souls around here, but something's going on with the OCs and host club members . . . how interesting**

******Maka: Uh guys, I think we're confusing the readers as well as the writer.**

******Soul: Nah it's fine, just look at them**

******Me: *In the corner on a stool slumped back* Ehh? O . 0**

******Tsubaki: Umm . . . The Insane One or PonyGrim don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Soul Eater or any music featured in this story, they only own the Shinpitekina "family" and friends?**

*******portal appears out of no where and sucks the Soul Eater characters in before they can react***

******Me, Ace, and Renge: Uh . . . what just happened?**

******Lord Death: You were so tired that you decided to include characters from Soul Eater to do the disclaimer because you're currently rewatching the series! Since they did their job and did the disclaimer a portal appeared and returned them to their respectful anime!**

******Me and Ace: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?**

_******Uh . . . yeah what you all just read above was me sleep deprived up at 5 am will like 10 gallons of hot cocoa with caramel syrup in it . . . I actually have like next to no memory of writing this so this just shows how washed out I was. Lol sorry I just wanted to put a little humor in my story, I'll try not to drink so much cocoa next time!**_

******Zach's POV:**

"Man who knew that disclaimers were so complicated?" Ace asked nobody in particular as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his head.

"Disclaimer?" Zach questioned, "Is that some sort of otaku term or something?"

"Just don't ask . . ." Jack said as he shook his head.

**(A/N: Okay so I'm not sure out to explain this but pretty much the triplets are in a band with Ace, Jack, and Will who travel with them around the world for missions. Ace and Jack are brothers and friends of the triplets but Will is their cousin. They're pretty much staying in the apartment next to them and they'll also be attending Ouran as Art scholarship students. I'm not even sure where the story is going now . . . I got an idea just not details so I might rewrite this a couple times so this chapter is most likely posted later than all the others so I apologize)**

~At School~

**Theo's POV:**

Suddenly he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, "_Oh please, not these two again . . ._"

"Hey Theo," One voice started.

"_I'm really not in the mood for this today . . ._" He turned his head and snapped at him, "Hikaru that's Zach and could you please get off him. We need to get to class."

Hikaru looked stunned for a moment, "What are you talking about I'm Kaoru,"

"Oh please, Hikaru what do you have to gain by pretending to be Kaoru?" Coal questioned him. The twins looked between us shocked. "Even Zach can tell you guys apart by now," There was a oohh . .. I looked around to see a bunch of other students in a circle around us, "_What the Hell? Don't they need to get to class or something?_"

Zcah nodded for a moment then realized what Coal had said, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that out of the three of us you suck at noticing details," Theo deadpanned.

"I bet that-" Hikaru started.

"-we can tell you guys apart too." Kaoru finished.

Coal smirked, "I highly doubt it," There was a murmur around the crowd. "_Seriously! Don't they have something better to do then stand here watching us?!_"

Zach turned his head to Coal and shrugged, "Why not? Let's give them a try." Before anybody could react we hooked arms and spun around shuffling ourselves, switching hats and sweaters. Finally we stood posed mirroring each other. **(Just so you know they're pretty much wearing the same thing as yesterday but the colours are swapped so instead of a black fedora it's a white fedora and instead of a white T-shirt it's a black shirt, white glasses, etc.)**

"So-" Zach started.

"-can you tell-" Coal continued.

"-which triplet is which?" Theo finished.

Without hesitation Hikaru pointed to Theo, "You're Zach-"

Kaoru pointed to Zach, "-and you're Coal-"

Together they pointed to Coal, "-and you're Theo!"

We stood there for a moment and looked to each other having the exact same look on our faces before we bursts out laughing. "I-I can't believe it! You thought Theo was me!" Zach managed through his snorts .

Coal stood up, "You got it wrong Hitachiins, I'm Coal and you thought I was Theo," he pointed to Theo who was hugging his sides laughing, "That's Theo and you thought he was Zach," and finally he pointed to Zach who was on the ground rolling around laughing, "And that's Zach who you thought was me." There was a deadly silence. The triplets waited for some rich comment from the twins but they were disappointed. Seeing that they had 'broken' the twins they turned and walked away, the crowd parting for them staring between them and the twins. The triplets dusted themselves off and walked away to their class laughing as Coal snapped his pocky in two and pretended to be the twins.

"_What just happened?_"Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

~Time Skip (Lunch)~ **(I'm sorry I'm too lazy and tired after publishing a book with Createspace and Amazon, it's called Shadow Wars: Hidden Betrayal. Check it out all profits go to orphanages around the world!)**

**Zach's POV:**

"Hey Coal-san!" Zach turned around to see Haruhi running up to him.

"I'm Zach actually . . ." he corrected her as he ate another sugar cube.

"Oh sorry," she apologized.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew what was up with the twins today, they seemed really distant."

Zach thought for a moment before Theo popped up behind him, "I'll tell you what happened, we 'broke' them,"

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at Theo confused.

"Let me clarify," They turned to see Coal leaning agains the wall with a foot up, "The twins were betting that they could tell the three of us apart after we pointed out which one of them was which. They failed." he stated bluntly.

Haruhi nodded, "I get it now . . ."

Zach turned his head to look over at Coal and Theo, "What's the plan for us now anyway? This is the time students usually have clubs."

Theo chewed on his peppermint, "I don't know, Raitoningu **(Ace)**, Akuma **(Jack)**, and Akairo **(Will)** are being shown around school or go swept up by some crazy club and seeing that this place is pretty much a castle we might as well just try to find the art studio or something,"

Coal nodded a silent good-bye to Haruhi then stood up and started to walk down the hallways. Zach and Theo quickly followed, "Uh, bye then?" they heard Haruhi call after them. **(So Akairo and Raitoningu are second years in Kyoya and Tamaki's class [2-A] and Akuma is a first year in class 2-A)**

**Akuma's POV:**

"_Oh my god the girls at this school are idiots that function on hot guys who hand our stupid compliments, how is it that this school is still standing?__ Better question, how did these idiots live till highschool?_" He thought as he introduced himself, "Hello I am Akuma Kakusareta, and I have a second year older brother Raitoningu Kakusareta." The class was plunged into a storm of whispers, none of them very loud. He sweatdropped, "_Uh . .. isn't the teacher going to do anything?_"

"Okay any questions for Mr. Kakusareta?" The teacher asked.

"Do you play any sports?" a boy asked with weirdly sharp blue eyes.

"As far as school sports go I'll have to say soccer, tennis, and ultimate frisbee," A few nods of agreement while others asked what ultimate frisbee was.

"What's that funny accent you've got?" A long haired brunette asked with a squeaky voice.

"Oh it must be the India seeping in, that's where I moved from,"

"Are you single?" A blonde girl with a classic sterotype rich kid's tone asked.

". . . no, I've never had a girlfriend," More whispering.

"Are you going to join the host club?"

"Uh . . ." There was dead silence int he classroom, "What's a host club?"

". . ."

"_Well . . . all of Hell just broke loose because I didn't know what a highschool club was,_" Akuma thought as he walked to his next class, "_This will be an interesting school year. . ._"

**Akairo's POV:**

He walked into the room with Raitoningu after the class settled down a bit. He bowed, "I am Akairo Kitsune." Raitoningu stepped up next, "And I'm Raitoningu Kakusareta," He let out a small sigh as he looked around the room and caught two girls whispering to each other. They froze as they felt his eyes on them, he gave them a small smile and winked, a few drops of blood started to fall from their noses which they made no move to cover up. "_Uh . . . is that normal here?_"

He scanned over the rest of the room and his eyes landed on a blonde with violet eyes and a raven haired boy with glasses. The blonde was looking between him and the girls then had a really creepy happy look on his face. The raven haired boy had just pushed his glasses higher up having the light reflect off it hiding his eyes. "_Well if he doesn't remind me of Coal I'm not sure who will . . ._"

There were simple questions, where did they move from?

"India," they answered.

What sports?

"Soccer and tennis as far as school sports go,"

You have a girlfriend?

"Nope, we've both two hopeless men when it comes to the beautiful maidens that we are now humbly at the mercy of," Akairo spoke softly, he saw the blonde boy perk up at this line and the girls flood the room with blood. "_Is nobody concerned about the amount of blood lost at this school?_"

Will you be joining the host club?

". . . what's a host club?"

Well that set everybody off and chaos reigned down in the classroom. Raitoningu sweatdropped, "If this is what our class it like then what will the school be?" he whispered to Akairo in the midst of the screams.

He shook his head, "I don't even want to think about it . . ." He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see the blonde staring at him intently and the raven haired boy frown and look at him suspiciously.

"_It's like that boy is the guy counterpart of Coal . . ._"_  
_

~Time Skip for Everybody to Club Time~ **(Look I know, I'm being lazy. I'm tired and want to get this done cause I just came up with an idea and I don't want to lose it)**

**Third Person's POV (sorta):**

With Coal:

He was walking alone around the school to the music rooms with his last pocky sticking out of his mouth like always. Theo and Zach were held back in class for yelling at the twins and disturbing class so he was heading for the music rooms. He paused before one of the music rooms, it was the first one. "_Well I've got some time to kill . . ._" He picked up a guitar and tuned it. He closed his eyes and started strumming, letting the music carry him away.

**What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me . . ."

With Theo and Zach:

"I can't believe we were held back when it was the twins' fault!" Theo growled.

Zach perked up, "Theo . . ." he started interrupting his sister.

"What?!" Theo snapped.

"Coal's singing, I can hear it . . ."

Theo immediately stopped and the two of them rushed off to the music rooms.

**(Again I'm being lazy so I'm just gonna say that they run past Akuma while on their way there. . .)**

With Tamaki, Kyoya, Akairo, and Raitoningu:

Raitoningu sighed, ignoring the blonde idiot. "_What is he talking about anyway? I'm just trying to find the music rooms . . ._"

Coal's boy counterpart who they learned was Kyoya Ootori, third son of the the head of the Ootori family who runs medical supplies companies and hospitals, was striding briskly paying the blonde idiot who they learned was Tamaki Suoh, the headmaster's son. Akairo looked like he was bobbing his head to something, as Raitoningu got closer he could see that Akairo had stuck small headphones in while they weren't paying attention.

"_Clever bastard is making me listen to this idiot's blabbering eh?_"

Suddenly Akairo took out his headphones and looked over to him, "Raitoningu I swear I can hear our band playing right now . . ." They pasted the blabbering blonde and raced (unknown to them) in the direction of the host club.

**Kaoru's POV:**

He opened the doors to the Third Music room in sync with Hikaru. It was empty, Hikaru groaned. "Great now we have nothing to do until the rest of the club comes."

He shrugged. We had hoped to drag Haruhi to the club room first so she could try on some of our designs, but she had to stop at the library to check out some book. "Well there's nothing I can do about it,"

"There's no fun without our toy here with us," he whined again.

He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We might as well practice our act until the others arrive. number #24?" He suggested. There was no answer, he looked over to Hikaru who zoned out, "Hikaru!"

He jumped, "Huh? Oh sorry Kaoru I thought I heard something . . ." he trailed off and his face showed a strained expression.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru shouted again, he started to feel hurt.

Hikaru jumped and rubbed his ear, "Sorry Kaoru, it's just . . . do you hear that music?"

**Third Person POV:**

Hikaru and Kaoru followed the sound to the fifth music room. They quietly stuck their heads into the room to see the newest scholarship student singing.

**(What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts)**

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me . . ."

Their faces softened as the watched Coal (unknown to them cause they can't tell them apart) sing with his eyes closed. The twins felt the presence of others and turned to see the two other triplets walk slowly into the room with another guy who had green eyes and brown hair. Ignoring the twins they walked past and picked up their own instruments and started to play along with him. They soon were playing in perfect harmony and the two other triplets joined in singing back up.

"What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder. . ."

There was the sound of the door opening and Tamaki and Kyoya joined the audience. There were two other guys with them, one with literal red hair and another who looked a little like the other guy who came in with the triplets. The two unknown students walked slowly to join the others and Tamaki was about to stop them only to be stopped by the twins.

"Boss let them-"

"-just look . . ."

They too picked up instruments and joined in the song. Tears were actually escaping from their closed eyes as they played.

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say (to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

The song came to an end. "Wow," Honey whispered, "They're really great aren't they Takashi?"

Mori watched them as they finished strumming the last cords, "Ah." He agreed.

Tamaki cooed over them, "Who would've thought?" he murmured in wonder.

"Yeah, they're surprisingly good at this-" Hikaru started.

"-Their music sounds familiar though . . ." Kaoru finished.

Kyouya paused from writing in his black notebook and pushed his glasses up, "Well they _did_ come to Ouran on an Arts scholarship. Unfortunately that's about all I could find on them before my computer crashed." A dark aura started to rise around him.

Haruhi sweatdropped, _"Wow even when his computers crash he's still on top of things,_" Haruhi thought. Her attention shifted to the triplets coloured streaks of hair, _"Huh, I wonder that's natural . .."_ she thought briefly before her thoughts shifted to what to get from the store for dinner.

The hosts were about to applaud only to be cut off by the start of a new song. The guy with red hair started playing a key on his chosen intrument, the keyboard. Soon after the drums which was played by the younger guy with dark brown hair, joined in and the others followed quickly on guitar and mic. Zach took the lead with his siblings as back-up.

**The Reason by Hoobastank**

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

Tears dropped onto the ground from both the host club and the band. They opened their eyes and looked at each other smiling softly. Zach looked sadly at Theo as he hugged Akuma smiling, this wasn't missed bu Akuma, Akairo, Raitoningu, and Coal though. Only for their moment to be quickly ruined by Tamaki, "THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" he exclaimed quickly latching onto one of the band members who was Raitoningu and hugging him while rubbing his cheeks against him.

"Hey get off my brother!" The younger boy with identical dark brown hair and flaming green eyes.

"Wow that was so impressive!" Honey exclaimed with a flowery background. The three newer students sweatdropped and looked to the triplets who just shook their heads.

"Yeah who knew-"

"-you guys had such talent?"

"Uh, why are you guys talking like that?" Akairo deadpanned them.

"Hey I was meaning to ask you, is your hair colours natural?" Kyoya asked the triplets also ruining the moment.

Theo's eyes blazed, "Yes our hair is naturally coloured this way," Zach hissed as they passed Kyoya on the way out.

"Oh and here's your money," Coal shoved an envelope into Kyoya's chest as he exited the room.

"And now you made them mad . . ." Akuma sighed as he set off after them with Akairo and Raitonigu on his heels. Leaving a very stunned and confused host club behind them.

**Ugh, I'm too tired to write an ending Author's Note properly . .. please guests, visitors, and people with actual accounts review, favourite, and follow meh story. . . INSANE ONE OUT!**

**~The Insane One**


	8. Chapter 7: Treading Water

**Me: Hey guys! So I was thinking about shippings for my story and I've got an idea for Nicole (Coal) but I have no idea for Thea (Theo)! So in which case I'll be posting some polls so you guys can give me your opinions! Also shout out to Karnevalfreak59 for their song suggestion (which btw I PM you about), if you guys have any ideas or requests just PM them to me or put them in the reviews (note to Guests, your reviews are first approved by me before being posted so if you don't want it to become public say so at the end)! I'm super tired and my internet sucks so we'll just have to see how this chapter goes! *Pulls Raitonigu into the room***

**Raitoningu: Huh? Why am I here again?  
**

**Me: *says very slowly like talking to a baby* Okay Ace, you'll be doing the disclaimer again. Do you remember what that pretty lady said in the last chapter?**

**Raitoningu: *Nods* I think so . . .**

**Me: *Fake smiles sweetly* Okay then! Go get 'em tiger!**

**Raitoningu: Uh . . . PonyGrim or The Insane One doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any music that may be featured in the story, only the Shinpitekina "family" and friends**

**Me: *Pats him on the head* Good boy! Now here's a cookie! *gives him cookie***

**Raitoningu: Uh . . . thanks?**

**Raitoningu's POV:**

The triplets hadn't said anything about our performance before the club of weirdos so we didn't bring it up. I can see why they were mad though, plus the fact that they were watching us was creepy . . . I have a really bad feeling about Kyoya though, I just don't feel right with him, even if he _is _a lot like Coal. Speaking of which, she wasn't with us when we set off for school. I asked Theo and Zach but they said that Coal went early. "_Huh? I wonder what she means to do at school so early . . ._"

**Coal's POV:**

He punched a tree in anger, blood ran in thin lines down his knuckles. He was angry, very angry. The thought of them watching him when he was like that, when he was so open, so vulnerable. Especially Kyoya and the twins. Coal sighed and walked to the courtyard's fountain and washed the blood off him hand. He looked at his reflection and sighed, not to his surprise his hair had changed to a dark dark red. The dark red that looked black but you could tell was red when the sun shined off it, the streak that was usually red in his hair had turned a pearly white. He shook his head and put the hat back on tucking in the corners. His hat was a fedora again, it was white again, he had a loose worn black leather jacket with dark grey baggy T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and white knee high boots that went over his jeans. Along with the ring and hidden choker there was a single red feather earring on his right ear and he wore layers of chains around his neck with charms scattered along it like a paw print, skull, snake, flame, and bones. **(Their glasses for that day are black again) **Theo and Zach would be wearing the same thing only with the feather earring in their own colours.

~Time Skip~

He was walking around the school now. It was empty and his footsteps bounced off the walls in an echo. He had explored the entire school already, even the place where Black Magic Club met (he even left them his own sacrifice). He walked into the music room again and picked up the same guitar and tuned it finishing off his pocky stick. "_I'll probably regret doing something like this again . . ._" he started to strum, "_But I'm doing it_ _anyway!_"

**We Have Seen (This is to the tune of We Believe by Newsboys I rewrote the lyrics to suit the story, I mean no disrespect!)**

"In this time of desperation  
When all we have is doubt and fear  
There is only one thing we've found worse  
We have seen, we have seen  
In this broken foundation  
When all was dark, we still could see  
There is only one we've found worse  
We have seen, we have seen

We have seen those burned and killed  
We have seen those tortured near death  
We have seen those brought back from dead

And we are the next ones  
We have seen all the sacrifices  
We have seen those who conquered death  
We have seen all the resurrections  
And we are the next ones, we have seen

So, let our tears be more than water  
Greater than the tears we shed  
And in our weakness and cries of pain  
We've been free, we are free!

We have seen those burned and killed!  
We have seen those tortured near death!  
We have seen those brought back from dead!  
And we are the next ones!  
We have seen all the sacrifices!  
We have seen those conquered death!  
We have seen all the resurrections!  
And we are the next ones!

Let the cries be heard and the hurt be saved!  
And right here and now, let them invade!  
Let the cries ring loud our friends be saved  
We are free, we are free!  
And the cries of light will not ring loud!  
For the shouts of pain, has reached the sky!  
Now we know we've free and we will fly!  
We are free, we are free!

We have seen those burned and killed!  
We have seen those tortured near death!  
We have seen those brought back from dead!  
And we are the next ones!  
We have seen all the sacrifices!  
We have seen those conquered death!  
We have seen all the resurrections!  
And we are next,  
And we are the next ones!  
And we are the next ones!  
We have seen!  
We are free"

He stopped strumming sensing the presence of another in the room. Sure even when he looked up he saw his favourite raven haired student. . .

**Kyoya's POV:**

He finished his coffee and threw it away in a trash bin as he passed. He didn't have a good sleep last night because of yesterday. The emotion he heard in the lead singer's voice. He assumed it to be Coal but he wasn't sure. It was just . . . the anger and pain in his eyes as he walked out of the room. What shocked him even more was the way they had reacted, the thing with their hair set them off and he didn't know why. So with his few hours of sleep he climbed into his limo with his 10th newest laptop and set off for the club room to work on papers and taxes.

On his way in he passed a courtyard where he saw a boy, younger than him, with dark dark red hair leaning over one of the fountains. "_How strange . . ._" he thought as he passed, but he shrugged it off having more important things to worry about.

~Time Skip~

As he was walking towards the third music room the soft sound of a guitar started to echo through the hallways. "_What is that noise?_" He followed the music having a total déjà vu moment to the first music room. He opened the door and slipping quietly into the room to find one of the triplets with a red feather earring. Judging by the colour of the earring it was Coal. He started to softly strum the guitar . . .

"In this time of desperation  
When all we have is doubt and fear  
There is only one thing we've found worse  
We have seen, we have seen  
In this broken foundation  
When all was dark, we still could see  
There is only one we've found worse  
We have seen, we have seen

We have seen those burned and killed  
We have seen those tortured near death  
We have seen those brought back from dead . . ."

Kyoya was taken aback by his voice. When he was singing in a group with his siblings it sounded slightly happy as if he was recovering. Now it sounded pained and sad, and if it was possible angry and hopeful at the same time.

"So, let our tears be more than water  
Greater than the tears we shed  
And in our weakness and cries of pain  
We've been free, we are free!"

There the emotion struck the song and is was entwined with the cords. There was so much raw power in his voice it was weak yet strong, scared yet brave, lost yet hopeful.

"Let the cries be heard and the hurt be saved!  
And right here and now, let them invade!  
Let the cries ring loud our friends are saved  
We are free, we are free!  
And the cries of light will not ring loud!  
For the shouts of pain, has reached the sky!  
Now we know we've free and we will fly!  
We are free, we are free!"

There was something else, there was the truth. He sounded so powerful, so convinced. It was like he was telling a story and was trying to get people to believe it . . . He snapped out of his thoughts to the angry click of the boots coming towards him. It was Coal and he didn't look happy. "Coal I . . ."

Coal ignored him and walked straight past him only stopping a few steps away from him. He didn't bother to turn his head, "Look Ootori, I want you to stop trying to look into my family and my friends' files,"

Kyoya was taken aback, "_What?_"

"I know you've been trying to and you'll get no where with it Ootori," he continued, his voice as cold as daggers. "And if by chance you do learn something I want you to keep it to yourself. If you don't you'll be in more than you know, you've already touched the surface but tread deeper and you'll be stuck."

"Is that a threat?" Kyoya hissed at the singer.

"It's a warning you idiot!" With that he walked out of the room leaving the third son of the Ootori stunned.

~Time Skip~

**Akairo's POV:**

It was strange. Tamaki didn't explode when he and Raitoningu walked into the room, he didn't even flash him a sparkling smile, just flat out ignored him. He didn't know if it was from the triplets' actions yesterday or what. Kyoya didn't bother to glance at them all day.

"_What is going on with those two?_" He thought, it was worrisome that they might've found the truth about them.

It wasn't until it was near the end of the day and time for club activities that one of them finally talked.

~Time Skip~

The class was just dismissed and he was brainstorming lyrics for a song while Raitoningu finished packing his supplies. A shadow loomed over his desk and he looked up to Kyoya. "Kitsune-san, I would like to speak to you alone," with that he walked out of the classroom. Akairo glanced over to Raitoningu who was talking to Tamaki, they looked at each other and gave a simple shrug before getting up and following Kyoya.

Kyoya was leaning against the wall waiting for him, "Ootori-san, what can I do for you?" he asked, making sure to keep his emotions in check.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "After hearing you and your band perform yesterday the entire host club was quite impressed," he paused for a moment.

"_Where is he going with this?_"

"So after having a meeting and some discussion we decided that we wanted to invite all of you into the host club," he continued.

"_What now?_"

"Of course you could always just play music as a band too which you will be paid for every week but you'll be required to attend all club meetings, trips, and functions. You will also have to take a costumer if requested," he finished.

"I'll have to think it over with the band-" Akairo started cautiously.

"The rest of the host club have already brought this proposel to the other members, they've all agreed except Coal. Please convince him," Kyoya interrupted.

"_Wait a damn moment! Did Kyoya Ootori just beg!?_"

"I'll think it over with the rest of the band, but if Coal doesn't agree you get none of us. We won't force him, it'll be his choice."

Kyoya nodded, obviously pleased and walked off. Soon Tamaki exited the room and caught up with his partner before setting off for the music rooms. Akairo walked to the room to find Raitoningu at the doorway ready. They gave each other a curt knowing nod before setting off for the first year rooms.

**Kyoya's POV:**

He typed away at his computer quickly, his hands flying across the keyboard. Everything had gone according to plan. All the other band members had agreed to join more or less except Coal who would be approached by the rest of the band. "_Now all that's left is for Coal to join before we can really start treading into the water . . ."_

**Woah, Coal sure doesn't like Tamaki and Kyoya . . . hehe. Also I just wanted you to know that I'm on such a messed up sleep schedule so for all I know I'll be posting everyday, or every 3 days, or every week I just dunno. Haha, also what's up with Kyoya? So I said earlier that I have no idea what to do with the pairings and that I already have somebody in mind for Coal (then I just recently got stuck between two members) so I'll put polls up on my profile for Thea and Nicole! Review, favourite, and follow! Also for those of you who are currently following my other story, "Withering Rose" I just posted a letter to you so it's important you check it out. I also was starting a new story called, "Just Who Are You?" and I've yet to post a new chapter but see if you like it! Thanks!**

**~The Insane One**


	9. To My Beloved Readers and Reviewers

**Dear Readers/Reviewers,**

**I'm sorry but as of now I'm putting this story on pause. If any of you are following my other story, "Withering Rose", you would know I'm going through something rough with a reviewer. To those who are not following, somebody made a comment saying it was a rip off of "Fault In Our Stars", I wrote back and posted it, somebody else or the same person wrote something back in return. It was extremely personal and it hit hard. I'm sorry but I'm putting this on pause until I can recover. For more details go to "Withering Rose". Again I'm very sorry to those who enjoy my writing and follow it, I need some time though.**

**Very sorry and deeply wounded,**

**The Insane One**


	10. Chapter 9: Rose Colours

**Me: Hey guys. I've gotten great support from you guys and it's wonderful to know you're loving my stories. So thanks to all of you guys, I've gotten PMs and reviews on this in love and support so I am truly thankful.**** I'm also writing cause honestly I can't stay away. Writing is a big outlet for me so I seriously doubted how long I would be on pause anyway. Though it may take some time before I write for "Withering Rose" ever again.**

**Ace/Raitoningu: The Insane One or PonyGrim don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any music that may be featured in this story. They do however own the Shinpitekina "family" and friends.  
**

**Akuma's POV:  
**

"Explain to me why we're doing this again?" Coal groaned as he leaned against the wall next to the doors.

"Because after taking 20 million yen out of our bank account we don't exactly have enough in our budget," Raitoningu rolled his eyes to Theo and Zach.

"I'm not staying in that room for more than an hour altogether," Coal hissed. Raitoningu sighed and proceeded to haggle with him about the time.

"So, we'll just see how this goes . . ." Akario stepped forward and opened the doors.

"Welcome!"

The three other band members sweatdropped at the sight while the triplets tried not to choke on the rose scent. As Tamaki walked closer the scent of roses grew stronger, it wasn't before long Coal and the others were washed over with the scent. "Stay away from me!" Coal suddenly hissed at the blabbering blonde. The rest of the host club froze.

The other band members quickly exchanged a worried look to the other two triplets who started to look sick. "Don't come near me or any of my brothers with that repulsive scent," Coal spat at him.

He reeled back in shock, "Re-pulsive?" he whispered.

Coal stepped back a bit then turned on his heels, "Excuse me . . . I think I need some fresh air," he walked out of the room briskly. Theo and Zach glanced at the others then rushed off after him.

"Repulsive, he called me repulsive," Tamaki whispered in shock.

"What's wrong-"

"-with the smell of roses?" the twins asked.

Raitoningu looked after the triplets with a worried look on his face. "The smell of roses don't bring back pleasant memories to any of us," Akuma finally answered.

"The triplets are no exception, it's probably Coal whose scarred the most," Akairo went on finishing the last part with his voice barely over a whisper.

"We should go after them . . ." Raitoningu made a move towards the door before Akairo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think they need time alone . . ."

~Time Skip~

**Kyoya's POV:**

After explaining the host rose colours the triplets had returned looking better but slightly paler. "Sorry," Coal apologized, "It's a scent memory thing. I got really sick once and the bathrooms smelled like roses so the scent makes me feel sick. I just took the medicine though so I'll be okay," he explained.

"You are forgiven-" Tamaki started.

"Cut it Souh-senpai, we still don't like you," Theo interrupted him. Tamaki retreated to emo corner leading the other three band members to another sweatdrop.

"Get used to it, he does it pretty often," Haruhi commented as she walked up to stand next to the three confused boys.

"Oh yeah Haruhi, I've been wondering," Akuma started.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" The three of them asked altogether.

Kyoya's head shot up as the other members surrounded them while the triplets facepalmed. "Seriously dude?" one of them groaned, who he assumed was Theo.

"You told them didn't you . . ." The twin glared at them in sync.

"If we told them wouldn't they know why she's a dressing like that?" One of the triplets retorted. "_Or is that one Theo?_

"Haruhi is dressed as a boy because she broke something ridiculously expensive here," Coal answered, beating him to the answer. "_Wait how did I know that he's Coal?_"

"Probably an eight million yen vase . . ." One of them muttered making the twins give him a weird look. "_Zach?_"

"Wait a moment!" Honey suddenly chirped up, "If they're going to become club members what types would they be and what colours are their rose?"

Before anybody else could reply Raitoningu cut in, "We already took the liberty in finding our colours and types after doing some research last night," He pulled out a magenta rose out of no where, "I'm the Artistic Type!"

Akuma pulled out a golden yellow rose from no where and did a creepy good impression of Tamaki's smile, "The Friendly Type!"

Akairo came closer to Haruhi and presented a peach rose to her, "The Gentleman Type, Malady." Tamaki and the twins were fuming and giving him an unamused look.

Zach sat at a table caring to a small green rose bush that appeared out of no where and took off his hat revealing his pearly white hair with green streak and took a rose out of it, "The Naturalist Type."

Theo was leaning against the wall listening to music in ear-buds in, realizing it was his turn he took out an ear-bud and pull out a dark blue that was much darker than Mori's out of his hat, "The Rebellious Type."

Finally Coal stepped out of a random shadow and produced his rose from his hat as well, "The Lonely Type." he sighed.

Kyoya pushed up in glasses hiding the surprise, "I suppose those will do, but Theo's rose is the same as Mori-senpai's colour,"

Theo walked closer to Kyoya and held it closer to his face, "No it's not, look at it closer." he was suddenly cut off by Coal who looked at his watch.

"It's been an hour, I'm out of here." Coal annouced to his fellow band members before dropping his rose in Kyoya's hand then leaving quickly with a new pocky. His brothers quickly followed him leaving their own roses with the club members.

Upon farther examination the club members discovered that each of the triplets' roses had streaks of silver and black on their roses. Akuma snorted attracting the members' attention and reminding them that he, Raitoningu, and Akairo were still there. "Typical colours for them to choose . . ."

"Because of the coloured streaks in their hair?" Honey asked inoccently.

"What's up with those streaks anyway?" The twins asked in sync.

Raitoningu decided to ignore their question and picked up Zach's rose, "Green for calm, nature, tranquility, and life. Silver for intelligence, modesty, and sadness. Black for mystery and death," He held it closer to his nose, "Interesting that green also represents luck, something he lacks greatly . . ." he murmured into the petals making the club members strain to hear it.

Akuma twirled Theo's rose in his fingers, "Dark blue for mystery and rarity. Silver for intelligence and sadness. Black for mystery and death," he stroked the petals gently, "Blue also means faith, something you seem to lack . . ." he spoke softly to nobody in particular.

Finally Akairo picked up Coal's rose and simply examined it, "Dark red for boldness, mystery, passion, and independence. Silver for security, reliability, intelligence, and sadness. Black for death and mystery," He brought it closer and looked down at it, "Dark red also represents courage and strength, something that he carries too greatly on his shoulders as well as love, something you lack as well . . ."

~Time Skip~

The three other band members left quickly after intentionally or unintentionally explaining the triplets' choice in colours leaving the club to ponder on the negative meanings.

"Luck?" the twins asked each other.

Honey looked up to Mori, "How do you think sadness fits in with their rose Takashi?"

For once he didn't seem to be paying attention, "Faith?" he asked softly to nobody.

"How can somebody carry courage and strength heavily?" Haruhi asked Tamaki who was shell shocked on something else.

"The lack of love . . . ?" He asked in a distant unbelieving tone.

"Mystery." Kyoya growled. "_Was that a challenge?_"

After some time all the other heads shot up excluding Kyoya's, "Death?!" they asked each other.

**Kay then! What do you guys think? It's great to be updating, I'll certainly be updating "Just Who Are You?" soon to those who are following that story. I will be taking some more time until updating "Withering Rose" first though. I've been going to writing camp and I've earned a lot of support and advice there so just be looking out for it. Also, I changed the story's picture to dog tags because I thought those would be more helpful in other chapters. Also those are pretty repetitive with the triplets, if you can't guess each animal for a triplet. I'll have to stop now before I give too much away but thanks for the support and cheers guys! It's great to be back!**


	11. Chapter 10: Newest Host Members

**Hey Guys! Okay so my internet sucks a lot so I could only use my phone to work on this (which I just found out cause nobody decided to tell me how to update using mobile devices!). I also found out that little red cross thingy that appears on thy characters' head when annoyed is called a 'tick' mark! I also started watching Sword Art Online (WHICH IS MAGICAL) and totally fell in love with it. Most of the time I was writing this was at night (cause I practically nocturnal) and so when I put "cause I'm too lazy . . ." it's really just "I'm about to fall asleep in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." XD yeah I'm babbling now! Also I want to shout out to two authors, first is . . .**

**awkshlyne ! This awesome writer accepted an OC of mine, Thalia Grace Nightwing for her story, "Awakening The Truth" so go check out that and all her other works!**

**Second is . . .**

**imafangirlforever ! This is also an awesome writer who accepted another OC of mine, Zane Kazemai Asher for her story, "Hosts' Guards (OCs WANTED!)" check that out, it's still accepting OCs for Honey-senpai at the moment and check out her other stories too!**

**Kay now, PonyGrim or The Insane One doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club (If I did then there would be more anime!) or any of the music that is featured in this story (though it would be awesome cause come on! Hedley, Crosses, and 30 Seconds to Mars are just mind blowing!) Only the Shinpitekina "family" and "friends"  
**

**Also I decided to use the dog tags for the . . . not saying it but the dog tags is sorta a look into the future of "Simply Triplets" XD I put the old cover image there so . . . yeah better stop before I give more away!**

"Come on out! Daddy wants to see what his new sons look like in their costumes!" Tamaki squealed as he moved his hips from side to side outside the changing rooms.

Coal pinched the bridge of his nose already annoyed at the blonde in the first 30 minutes. He was wearing a black hoodie which he had open at the top leaving little room to see a dark rustic red T-shirt underneath **(The hood is up . . . I'm too lazy to describe this :P)**, black jeans with the right knee torn through, and red and white dirtied sneakers. His choker was visible as well. "Shut up for a whole bloody minute please . . ." he murmured under his breath.

"Once again, please for the love of otakus' tell me why I'm doing this again!" they heard Theo complain.

"Suck it up you cry-baby," Raitoningu yelled back at him as he stepped out of the changing room wearing his clothes for the day. It was a beige sweater with a white long sleeved shirt underneath that were rolled up , slightly loose faded jeans with paint splatters and blotches on it, a magenta beret, wire rimmed glasses that were low on his nose, and charcoal and paint decorated his hands which held a couple charcoal sticks and a pad of blank paper with a paint splattered cover.

Akuma stepped out of his changing room wearing a loose pastel yellow tank-top that had his right sleeve hanging off his shoulder with a black tank-top underneath, he wore tight white fitted skinny jeans that were worn down at the knees with grass stains, and a thin silver chain necklace that had a single heart charm on it. He picked up the heart charm and looked at is, "Why do I have to have this thing?" he deadpanned.

There was a click of a pocket watch opening where they turned their heads to see Akairo. He wore a white collar shirt, light grey pants, a long black tailcoat, white gloves, a peach coloured handkerchief in his breast pocket, and a silver pocket watch which can a chain attached to it. He too had on a pair of black wire rimmed glasses that had a short chain on the ends connecting the two.

A squeak of rubber boots revealed Zach who had a white T-shirt under an open green plaid shirt with a collar that hid his own choker, dark washed jeans that were only worn down to a sky blue at the knees also splattered with mud, dark green gardening boots, straw hat that revealed his pearly white hair with green streak, and light brown gardening gloves.

Theo was wearing a dark grey and navy blue T-shirt, darker grey short sleeved collared shirt over it, black finger-less gloves with one going up to his elbow, a royal blue bandanna tied around the left leg of his torn up jeans which had a small chain attached to it, three small silver clip-on hoop earrings on his right ear, a large pair of black and dark blue headphones around his neck, multiple chain necklaces, that we're low enough to reveal his choker as well, and a black fedora. "What's the point of this again?"he growled.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "We'll be introducing you to our guests today, to get a good grasp on your host types we all dressed accordingly to our type with the colour of our rose on an article of clothing we are wearing. . ." he drifted off unnoticed by the others except Tamaki.

"Mon ami?"

~Flashback~

**Kyoya's POV:**

"Each club member will evaluate each of you separately, that does include the twins," Kyoya pushed up his glasses ignoring the twins' protests. "You can perform a different song for each host or the same, it's your choice. I'll set up a time and date and contact you when we'll be able to do it. That closes this meeting for today," Kyoya closed his black notebook and stood up. The band members shrugged at each other.

~Time Skip~

**Coal's POV:**

"This might be dificult then . . ." Theo murmured to nobody in the band in particular after they left the club and were walking to a studio they rented.

"What do you mean, our music is awesome even if we're playing against rich brats!" Akuma asked, Zach randomly high-fived him.

Coal and Raitoningu sighed then looked at each other weirdly, "We're going to have to find a song that suits all of them or something different for each person _in a week_," Coal explained._  
_

"And one of those people we'll be dealing with is Haruhi- san and Ootori-senpai," Raitoningu continued, "Nothing against Haruhi-san or anything, it's just going to be hard to find her music tastes and I just don't want to get started on Ootori. . ." he trailed off.

The others to a moment to think about that before shivering, "What are we going to do then?" Akairo asked.

"I say we choose one instrument to play for all of them but a different song for each," Akuma suggested.

Theo shrugged, "Eh why not? It'll be a nice challenge."

Their conversation stopped as they waited for Zach to get out the studio's keys and open the door. When they walked in they were greeted with the sight of an open kitchen, couch and beanbags around a TV, and six separate doors leading to six different rooms. Each room was for each band members with their own set of instruments and bathrooms.

~Time Skip **(Cause I'm too lazy to actually write the brainstorming XP)**~

Kyoya's POV:

He was last person the band would have to audition to. Coal walked into the room with a guitar and sat down on a stool while the others were still tuning and warming up. "So how are we doing this?" He asked as he set to the task of tuning the guitar.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "You just simply play the song you chose and I'll consider if you would be appropriate for playing for the Host Club.

Coal gave the guitar a test strumming them stopped and looked up, "Got it." he started strumming again and closed his eyes the others waited a bit before pitching in. Coal, Theo, and Zach started to sing . . .

**The Only Exception (Blah, I suggest you guys listen to the songs that I mention when you read these parts :P)**

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

His voice was softer than when he sung before but there was something different from when he sung then to now. A sort of false feeling in the words. Kyoya felt something wet roll down his cheek. He raised his hand up to it and took it away. Quickly he took out his handkerchief and dried his face then pretended to clean his glasses as a cover up. Coal stopped strumming and looked up at him. "So. . . ?" The other band members smirked slightly at the sight of him only to be shot down by Coal.

Kyoya cleared his throat then put his glasses back on, "Yes, that was good. You're free to go now."

Coal shrugged, "Alright." he got up and left the room leaving Kyoya stunned in his seat.

~End of Flashback~

"Hey where did you get the choker?" Hikaru asked as he spotted the black choker with a sapphire around Theo's neck. "I don't remember putting that in your outfit," he reached out a hand to touch it but Theo stepped back.

"That's because it's mine," Theo practically hissed at him, "Don't touch it."

The other members looked over to Coal who sure enough had his own black choker with ruby on it. He put a protective hand to it, "Don't touch mine either. . ."

They looked to Zach who pulled his collar away from his neck revealing a blacker choker with emerald. Zach shrugged then used the collar to cover it up again. "We each have our own." He explained bluntly. Before the club members could ask the other three they revealed their necks which wore nothing and shook their heads.

Kyoya clapped his hands, "Enough. We'll discuss this later, our guests will arrive soon so get into positions. Band members into positions outside except Coal, after we welcome them we'll lead them outside to you." They nodded and Coal handed Theo his guitar which he already tuned.

The band with the exception of Coal went off to set up outside the others took their places. Coal stood apart from the group on the side conveniently slightly hidden by the shadows actually quiet close to Nekowazoka's door.

Tamaki was sitting on a golden throne in a king's costume holding his white rose. Haruhi was in her normal school uniform. Kyoya was wearing some casual clothes (like what he was wearing when at the mall). Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing their normal street clothes except for the red devil ears, tails, and pitchforks they were holding. Honey was wearing bunny footsie pajamas while holding Usa-chan And being held by Mori who was wearing a black dress pants and a simple white collar shirt which had the first few buttons undone and was holding a plate of cookies with milk in his other hand.

"Welcome!"

The girls poured in murmuring and squealing.

"Honey-chan looks so cute in his little footies!"

"Oh Tamaki, you look just like my knight in my dreams!"

"And so on . . ." Coal groaned as the girls fawned over them. "This is going to be a living Hell isn't it?" He asked nobody in particular.

"I should warn you to keep your voice in check and act more cheery, we're here to entertain our guests. If you manage to displease them then I'll deduct from your payment," Kyoya threatened.

"Kyoya, whose that?" A green eye-ed brunette asked pointing to Coal. Coal inwardly groaned, "_And apparently I'm not here . . ._"

Some other girls started to gather around them murmuring questioningly. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and flashed them a fake reassuring smile, "This is Coal Shinpitekina, he, his brothers, and three other friends of theirs will be joining the Host Club today," He explained.

The girls when into over mode over the new information, Coal looked at his watch seeing that Kyoya would move everybody outside soon and took the commotion as cover to sneak off the to the others. Kyoya looked around trying to find Coal in the wave of fangirl only to see his pearly white hair flash before disappearing again into the mob.

**Coal's POV:**

Finally after getting out of the crowd he made his way outside where the club had set up a "simple" wood stage outside. And by simple it meant hand oriental carved wood of the finest quality with silk curtains and the state of the art sound equipment, all adding up to more than 5,000,000 yen. He sighed then walked up on stage where the others were still tuning and warming up. Coal picked up his guitar which he already tuned so he just started to test out a few strings. "Ootori-senpai and the others will be here soon," he notified the band while still paying attention to his instrument. He heard them nod and walk to their places, "We ready?" he asked finally looking up. They gave a thumbs up just as they heard the guests flood into the yard. Akairo started on the piano, Theo on first guitar, Akuma on drums, Zach on second guitar, and Raitoningu as Coal's echo.

**What About Now? by: Christ Daughtry**

"Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
Are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,

What about now?"

The girls went wild clapping, crying, and shouting. The host club stood in the back stunned except for Kyoya who was on the side ready to go up on stage. Coal waited for them to die down a bit before he took out his rose. He took out his rose first and held it out to the crowd, "Coal Shinpitekina! The Lonely Type!" He announced. The others slowly followed his lead taking up appropriate stances and ways of presenting their roses as they announced themselves.

"Zach Shinpitekina! The Naturalist Type!"

"Theo Shinpitekina! The Rebellious Type!"

"Raitoningu Kakusareta! The Artistic Type!"

"Akuma Kakusareta! The Friendly Type!"

"Akairo Kitsune! The Gentleman Type, Maladies!"

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly the rest of the Host Club appeared on stage with them. Tamaki held his arms out wide, "My beautiful princesses! I present to you the six newest members of our humble club! These poor talented commoners will provide the club music and offer more options to you beautiful ladies!"

~Time Skip~

**Akuma's POV:**

Kyoya was sitting at the table with his laptop giving off a glare while he was writing in his black notebook, "_What is he doing in there? What is it the Death Note or something?!_" He froze for a moment considering that possibility, Kyoya being the new Kira would be the end of the world . . .

They had finally changed out of the costumes and were in their regular street clothes except for the "original" **(I'm going to be calling Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Honey, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori part of the Host Club the "original" because it's just easier. Kay? Thanks!) **Host Club members who were wearing the school's uniform. The devil twins were teasing Tamaki with Haruhi who just stood there looking bored and asking if she could go home while Honey and Mori sat eating cake. The band had packed up the instruments and sat on two couches, sorta.

Theo was sitting with Zach asleep next to him with his head slumped on his shoulder while Theo reading a book looking very annoyed, Coal was testing out a new song with Akairo on guitars while Raitoningu was standing up leaning on the back of the couch behind Coal coming up with lyrics, and he was sitting with Theo trying to way up Zach before Tamaki went on about how adorable his "son" looked asleep bonding with the family or whatever . . .

"_What's up with that?_"

"Good job you guys, each of you separately made twice as much as Tamaki on his first day," Kyoya continued typing on his computer, "With the 20% you're being paid that's about 300,000 yen each . . ."

"That wasn't so bad, but the intelligence of the conversations were enough to drive me crazy," Raitoningu looks up from his brainstorming over to Kyoya.

Coal put another pocky in his mouth , "There's nothing we can do about that. Anyway, the girls seemed to like us enou-"

The Tamaki, Honey, and the twins gasped interrupting him, "Coal!" They exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" he grumbled.

The twins suddenly appeared on both sides of him, Hikaru grabbed the pocky stick then flung it away while Kaoru snatched the box and handed it over to Honey. They then whisked him off to the couches where they set him down with Theo and Zach on one couch facing them. "What is this?!" Tamaki burst.

Coal was too angry to reply steaming over his lost pocky while Zach tried to calm him down Theo raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Tamaki grabbed the pocky box from Honey and pretty much smacked them in the face with it, "This!"

Theo folded his arms, "Sorry, is something wrong here?"

Tamaki slid back into his seat in shock. The twins leans forward with white lab coats and clipboards, "Look we're no experts- " Hikaru started

"-but you need to stop,"

"Can somebody explain this to be a bit better?" Theo asked confused where this is going.

Honey jumped up with a bunny stop sign, "Smoking is a big no-no! You need to take care of yourselves and not put bad things in your bodies!"

Realization hit the rest of the band and Akairo, Zach, Raitoningu, and Akuma burst into a fit of laughter while Theo gave the four host club members an, are-you-fricking-serious? look.

"Those are pocky sticks," Akuma deadpanned after getting over his fit of giggles. (Very manly giggles XD)

". . ."

"You know like the little bread stick thingies that have chocolate or something on them?"

". . ."

"Y-you're not smoking?" Tamaki asked dumbstruck. Haruhi shook her head in disbelief at the blonde while Kyoya and Mori stood behind them with a bored expression.

Zach leaned back, "Uh, no duh. Seriously we don't want cancer, we're not stupid."

"Who cares about that give me my fucking pocky back!" Coal hissed, making them cringe. Coal grabbed the box back from them quickly muttering something along the lines of, "stupid red-heads", "idiots", and "blondes".

Kyoya raised an eyebrow to Coal's obsession, "And that isn't a problem?"

"Eh, Theo, Coal, and Zach don't exactly have enough blood sugar or something along those lines. Something to do with having AB- and waking up in the morning . . ." Raitoningu shrugged. The host club, except for Kyoya, Honey, and Mori froze at the mention of AB-.

"Anyway, best way to deal with it while in Japan is let them carry pocky with them so they don't murder us," Akairo shrugged.

"We sorta want to live to see our grandchlidren, ya know?" Akuma tossed a white sugar cube to Zach who happily crunched on it while Theo had a short peppermint stick in his mouth similar to how Coal was eating his pocky.

"Though in your defense Coal needed to act like a smoking addict for some acting gig so we improvised and used pocky sticks instead," Akairo put in while Tamaki and the twins started to erode.

~Time Skip~

**Akairo's POV:**

"Shoot!" He whispered to himself was he went through the contents of his satchel again, "Where did those darn papers go?" The club had finished it's "meeting" an ddispersed. He had told the others that he would meet them back at the apartment while he worked on the rest of the plans for the next song. He had just gotten up to get a drink of water and when he returned he saw a flash of red hair around the corner running away from his work place. When he returned he couldn't find the plans. "Where could they have gone?"

**Me: *evil laugh* Okay guys, what do you think? I sorta screwed myself writing three stories at once and I've just gotten like 5 more ideas for more stories on OHSHC and SAO so . . . yeah I'm screwed. I'm thinking of putting "Withering Rose" off a bit more and I'm seriously sorry to those on "Just Who Are You?" Yeah I screwed myself so badly . . . I'm also going to the beach after a week so I'm trying to build up chapters I can post or I might just break and you'll have to wait for me to get back. Yeah sorry, I suck at this and all that :P**

**Don't forget to check out __****awkshlyne**** for, "Awakening The Truth" which has my OC, Thalia Grace Nightwing in it!**

******and**

******check out __****imafangirlforever**** on the story, "Hosts' Guards" which has accepted another OC of mine, Zane Kazemai Asher! As far as I know it's still open to OCs for Honey-senpai so go check it out!**

**********Thanks and please review, PM, favourite, and follow!**

**~The Insane One o . 0**


	12. An Actual AN

Hey guys! So . . . I'm here to put out my story schedule to the world! I am WAY too tired to make separate copies of this letter so let me address a few things as well as advertise.

* * *

**Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHSHC):**

**Simply Triplets:** So this is my first ever fanfic I put up, I have my top three OCs in here they will be paired up with the Host Club cast and it's like Supernatural/Mystery/Drama/Adventure . . . So three new _triplets _show up to Ouran on an Art Scholarship and they get sucked into the host club along with their three friends who arrive a little later to reveal they're in a band!

**Summary: **The Shinpitekina triplets are the newest scholarship students of Ouran accepted in the middle of the year. These aren't normal teenagers of course, there's something off about them. Kyoya's computers crashes when he tries to look them up and they cleverly dodge nosy questions. But there are mysterious attacks on each host, do these new students have something to do with it?

_~Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while so . . . I suck *sits with Death the Kid* "I'm worthless I tell you!"_

* * *

**Just Who Are You?:** Second fanfic I put out. I was listening to music and it hit me and I also wanted to slap Kyouya off his all high-and-mighty throne of knowing everything . . . I have a new OC of mine in it and their family, gets sucked into Host Club after . . . yea I'm not saying anything so I'll shut up since I haven't updated.

**Summary: **Alois, a high school first year scholarship student at Ouran. Extremely good at art, music, sports, and academics. Is fluent in more than 50 languages. Knows each host member and their history. And mysterious new student who manages to find anything that is hidden. But just who is he?

_~O. M. G. I and such a butt guys. I know I am, I've promised that I would update and I haven't . . . I'M SO SORRY!_

* * *

**Withering Rose:** Thrid fanfic I've put out on this wonderful site. It struck me that there isn't a lot of stories on fanfiction with challenged characters with cancer or something like that. I wanted to put how I would see it go down at Ouran with a girl with lung cancer. She will be shipped with the twins for a warning guys._  
_

**Summary: **Hinshi is a girl, pale, sickly, and a victim of cancer. When she accidentally collides with the twins and breaks a priceless tea set she finds herself working as a host to pay it off. She has thyroid cancer giving the twins something to make fun of her about. But what happens when suddenly she's faced with a life threatening situation and the only ones to turn to are the twins?

_~. . . hey guys . . . Okay I just want to thank you guys for all the support I've gotten and you have been WONDERFUL, thank you SO MUCH_

* * *

**Death Note (DN):**

**Triple AAA:** My only Death Note fanfic out for the moment. This contained my top three OCs who you may recognize from "Simply Triplets", I've (obviously) changed a few things to fit the story. They'll be working with all the detectives on the Kira case and they will be paired up with the cast everybody gets a hint of romance but only 2 final pairings at most in the end! . . . Three new children show up at Whammy's House appointed there by Coil himself after a case in America. Alone they have less than 3% of becoming L but together they have . . . 99.5%?! What's going on with these new detectives and what's going on with their eyes?!

**Summary: **"Together they stand, divided they fall". Alone their chances of becoming L's successor is less than 5%. Together it's more than 95.9%. They are Triple AAA, mysterious new triplets that Coil brought back from a case in America. How will they clash with the other competitors and what's going on with their eyes? OCxL OCxMello OCxNear OCxMatt Everybody getting paired up!

_~I have not updated recently I've been sucked into the world of Blue Exorcist . . . sorry guys I'm just going over the plot some more, I want to thank all you beautiful people for the reviews they mean a lot!_

* * *

**Blue Exorcist (BE):**_  
_

**Black Flames:** Okay, I had just finished watching this after my Black Butler marathon and I was all hyped up on Grim Reapers and Demons. I loved the show and everything! So . . . I decided on writing my own fanfics including the children of the ever-so-famous, GRIM REAPER! Okay I may have given a bit away there but it's revealed in the first chappie so . . . yeah. I put in two OCs, they're not one of my "original" OCs (explained to those who want to know in PMs). They're childhood friends of the Okumuras and have their own secret to hold onto.

**Summary: **Doves represent love. Ravens, dreams. Crows, well they represent death, that's what her name means. Her name is Karasu Shi, Crow Death. She lived with her elder twin sister raised by the nun, Mother. Her childhood friends are Rin and Yukio Okumera, and she's training to become an exorcist. But just as blue flames are the sign of Satan, black flames are the sign of the Grim Reaper.

_~Okay, so I just recently updated it with a super large chappie to keep you guys at bay. I'm super sorry just trying to deal out how my updating is going on kay? Thanks for all the reviews so quickly, I'm touched guys it means a lot!_

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians (ROTG):**

**Frosted Love & Deadly Envy: **So I was still hyped up on Grim Reaper snuff. This isn't out yet, I'm developing it at the moment. So what happens is this is during the battle with Pitch and Manny assigns the Grim Reaper to help out the guardians. Only to Jack's surprise he comes across two twins who wield the scythe and the title Grim Reaper. How will this turn out? So the OCs will be paired wit Jack Frost DON'T HATE MEH PLEASE! Okay, thanks . . .

Summary:

_~Hope you enjoy it . . . ?_

* * *

OKAY SO NOW FOR THE ACTUAL SCHEDULE!:

**(OHSHC) Simply Triplets: **Once every _1-1 half weeks_

******(OHSHC) **Just Who Are You?: Every _two weeks_

******(OHSHC) **Withering Rose: Once a _month_

******(BE) **Black Flames: Twice a _month_

******(DN) **Triple AAA: Every _three weeks_

******(ROTG) **Forsted Love & Deadly Envy: Ever _3 half weeks_

Okay, good? Good. This will take effect at the beginning of the next month AT LEAST! OKAY GOOD THANK YOU ALL!

~INSANE ONE OUT! o . 0


	13. I'm An Ass

Dear- SCREW IT,

Okay guys! Let me list some things to get you up to date on my updating schedule!

1) Black Flames is being discontinued, it's over. I may repost it later when I might've read the manga or just changed it since apparently people hate my creativity

2) I was almost over Withering Rose when I got my beat down on how bad Black Flames were so I'm pretty much an emotional mess at the moment walking around trying to be the perfect role model for my # siblings!

3) I'm changing the updating schedule

4) I know I've been a complete ass about this and all that so shower me with your insults if you want, just do it now so I can cry with a tub of ice cream in my room tonight

* * *

**Black Flames:** OKAY. If you want to know anything Black Flames was a fanfic I was writing about Blue Exorcist and then some people came along and were like, "Read the manga, black flames are weaker . . ." and all that snuff and it really pissed me off because one had the nerve to quote me about it then insult me and you know. Personally I don't mind insulting reviews but all the people on fanfiction don't know how to POLITELY give out "insulting" reviews . . . so that also drove me over the edge. And if any of you guys bother to check to profile you would know I'm new to the world of anime/manga/fanfiction writing . . . I'm going to stop here before I go on another rant, if you guys want go check out Black Flames for more of an explanation (kinda).

**Withering Rose/Just Who Are You?:** I have been a complete ASS/BITCH/DICK to you guys. I really have. I suck. I suck. Fuck it I'm not in a good emotional state and whatever. I have been a complete - to you guys and you don't deserve it.

**Simply Triplets:** I suck. I've been horrible to you guys. I really have.

**Triple AAA:** . . . I'm not even sure if anybody is really reading this so . . . I think I'm putting this on Hiatus for the time being

* * *

**Simply Triplets:** Every _three weeks_

**Triple AAA:** Not until I get a review telling me this is actually being read or until I have less fanfics to update

**Just Who Are You?:** Every _three and a half weeks_

**Withing Rose: **Once a _month_

**Black Flames:** DISCONTINUED

**Frosted Love & Deadly Envy:** NOT OUT YET

I have been an ass, end of conversation. I'm not worthy of your reviews, end of conversation. I may just stop writing forever unless for school, end of conversation.

~The Insane (And currently emotionally unstable) One -


End file.
